without you
by Jarrod Masters
Summary: duo has an assignment, ohh just read it...
1. Default Chapter

Without you

By Jarrod

I don't own Gundam wing, nor do I pertain to anything else to do with said programme….

I do not get paid to write about them… if I did I'd be really rich… any C&C welcome

This is not a death 

No flames either… they really piss me off but hey, go on make my day…laffin…

blah denotes thoughts

Trowa lent his shoulder against the door jam of Duo's room and watched as the braided boy crammed what meagre possessions he had into the battered duffle bag, along with his only change of clothes. His once cheerful expression gone, only to be replaced by sombre lines.

"Will you wait until the others return"? Trowa asked.

Although there was no reason for the pilots to inform each other of their where about's there was something about this mission that really sucked… Trowa was not happy, his distaste was clear on his face, and showed also with his attitude.

Duo's head disappeared under the bed as he looked for the missing trainer to the one in his hand; muffled exclamations came from beneath the bed

Pushing away from the door Trowa made his way over to the dresser, on the other side of the room and picked up the missing item, then walked back round the bed and put the said trainer in Duo's hand.

"They'll be back soon, why not wait?" Trowa asked again.

Duo sighed, straightened and after shoving the trainers in the duffle bag, closed it and grinned up at Trowa, he really hated lying to his friends, especially now he knew that he had said friends.

Duo had received a transmission from 'G' stating that if he didn't report to the designated recall sight, with-in forty-eight hours, then Deathscythe would be detonated, weither he was piloting or not, and knowing 'G' as well as Duo did, he'd do it , regardless of the consequences.

"Trowa, I need Deathscythe, I'd be lost without him, same as you with Heavyarms." Duo tried to look into both of Trowa's eyes, which was impossible because of the bang over one, hoping to see some enlightenment there. Guess maybe Trowa don't understand as much as I thought he would. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to find a way to break the tension in the room.

"Look…. I'll see what "G" wants, get it sorted and come back, it'll take all of of what?" he cuffed his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Five hours tops, No probs. I'll be late for tea." which will really piss Quatre off "As for Wufei and Heero, well they'll not even notice I'm gone. More food for them. So no probs there either. Ne?"

Trowa, trying not to smirk at Duo's summary of the group, was not looking forward to having to explain why one of theirs was not present for the group's meal, especially Quatre. As Duo had said, Wufei and Heero would just pass it off without question, but not Quatre. He always had a sixth sense about these things. Trowa was just about to try a different approach when he felt Duo behind him muttering something, there was pressure on the side of his neck, and then he lost consciousness.

Duo lay Trowa gently down on the bed, checked the room one last time to make sure that he had everything he needed, and then headed down the stairs and out the front door.

Deathscythe was in the large barn that had come with the huge mansion, which belonged to Quatre's family, along with Wing and Sandrock. The other Gundams had been secured else where. Duo scrambled up the gantry and climbed into the cockpit… The blast doors hissed shut and the engines kicked in, at the touch of a button, but Duo didn't bother with preliminary checks, time was short…..

As he exited the barn, Duo turned on the external camera's and could just make out the car that carried the other pilots, coming down the dirt track that was called a road. Duo turned Deathscythe west, taking a dozen steps to clear the barn, before hitting the rickets, taking off before the car arrived and he had to answer more questions.

Quatre bounded in through the door, looked around and then went upstairs, leaving Heero and Wufei to bring in the shopping, while he went in search of Trowa. The last of the goods had been brought in when Heero spied Quatre, who was helping Trowa down the stairs. Heero dumped the bags onto Wufei and helped Quatre to get Trowa over to the sofa. Wufei, mumbling to his self, took the shopping onto the kitchen and then went in search of a cool pack. He did wonder where Duo was, as it was so quiet, there was usually some noise when he was around, shrugging to himself he wandered back into the sitting room with the cool pack, catching Trowa's last words.

"I tried to talk him out of going" He said, as he took the cool pack from Wufei's hand nodding his thanks and applied it to his neck

"'G' gave him co-ordinates, I never got to find out where he was going, he'd shut the computer down before I got to it"

"Didn't we put a tracer on Duo?" Quatre enquired, turning from watching Trowa to confront Heero.

"Yeah, but he found out about it and flushed it away" Wufei replied, smirking as he remembered how Heero had been listening in at the time, and had not been impressed with the loss of valuable equipment, or having to hear the sound of Duo's ecstatic laughter as he dropped the tracer down the toilet and flushed it away. Heero's ears had been ringing for days afterwards. Wufei still got a good laugh out of it. All eyes turned to Heero, waiting for a reply, all Heero did was raise an eyebrow and leave the room.

"Was he actually smiling?" Trowa asked no one particular, wincing as he tried to follow Heero's progress over to his laptop.

Duo was heading Deathscythe out to sea. After checking the computer maps and co-ordinates that 'G' had given him, he hoped that there was a boat or land of some kind out here, as he'd hate to ditch Deathscythe in the sea. Saltwater and Gundams don't mix. Scanners where at maximum and still didn't pick anything up. Duo really hoped that 'G' had made arrangements of some kind. Fuel was getting low. Just then the communicator light blinked and Duo checked to see who it was before switching to visual and putting on a cheery face.

"Hey, boss man, who you doing…?"

"G" looked just as ugly as ever, even the smirk on his face didn't help and in his hand he held a remote that Duo was all too familiar with. Duo was starting to have misgivings about not telling the others where he would be going, had he misjudged this situation so much?

"I trust that you followed my instruction to the letter and didn't inform your colleagues of your destination?" He watched Duo nod his head. "Good, I want you to understand that it is with a heavy heart that I do this" he paused dramatically "and have to inform you that you are no longer needed in this war, your contract is terminated as of now." He depressed the remote button and Duo felt his mecha shudder to a halt, then all except the screens and external camera's shut down. He felt Deathscythe right its self before plummeting feet first into the water below. Duo cursed fluently as he tried to restart the engines, then thought about blowing the doors, but "G" had thought everything out, Duo could see his face before him.

"Nothing you do will enable you to restart the engines or escape Duo. I have also taken the liberty of dumping the excess fuel and oxygen. You have approximately fifteen minutes or so of air left. If there is a god you do believe is I suggest that you make your peace with him." The screen then went blank. Duo tried to re-establish contact, but "G" had sealed it all off, Damn, he should have checked the systems, maybe then he could have found what that bastard had done to his beloved Deathscythe. He hit out at the screen, thumped the controls kicked out and cursed any and everything, including himself for being so stupid.

The external cameras were still operational, so Duo could see outside. Even the external lighting was on. Duo smirked, finding light entertainment even in times like this.

"Now I know what a goldfish feels like" He puffed making motions with his mouth like a fish

All he could see before him was blue sea, the occasional fish, but mostly water. Deathscythe had now reached the bottom of the ocean floor and was stood swaying gently with the current. Duo checked the depth metre, and swore again. To make matters even worse "G" had put a countdown on the screen in front of Duo, so now he could watch as his time seeped out, like the sands of an egg times…

13:25

How long would fifteen minutes take? Duo no baka how long do you think. What would Mr Perfect do at a time like this…? Ha, he'd probably panic as well… there must be something that "G" has missed, something small…….

13:20

Time sure passes slowly. Wonder if Trowa will get over what I did? He'll have a sore neck for a while, amazing what you can pick up reading and watching…. Numerous thoughts passed through the pilot/s mind, thoughts of happy times mixed with perilous ones.

"At lease I made it to earth, that was one of my best mistakes."

13:15

So what… I'm just going to sit here and wait for the end? Kind of give up, like Heero did once? Hang on… external lighting still on… maybe, if I can by pass……

Suddenly Duo released the harness straps and turning round in the cock pit started pulling panels off.

Wires and circuits where exposed to Duo's eyes and an evil grin spread across is face. He pulled a mini screwdriver from his braid and fished out the small blade Heero had given him, then set about splicing some of the wires together, changing a few circuits here and there and re-routing some of the cables. Sweat ran down his face, into his eyes, which he swiped out with his arm, it also slid down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

"Damn, can't think what'll be worse, freezing to death at this depth or drowning, neither is a choice I'd like to pick.

Checking the thermostat, he blew his bangs out of his eyes and after cursing fingers that seemed too stiff from the cold that now crept into every bone in his body. Without engines to keep the internal generators going, the heating had gone… He twisted round and started to hack into the other circuits, gleaning anything he could, just to get the systems up and running again and to at least get the heating on the go… it would be a start at least.

"Just need to get some of these things out and bypass here."

Duo mumbled to himself as he tried to find ways to get Deathscythe's back ups working…

"Just this once, I'd like things to go my way, something had to work, and I can't have this kind of bad luck all the time."

8:40

Dropping down into the seat, Duo tried to activate the key panels in front of him, shaking his head to clear the grogginess that had started to close in; his fingers flew across the keys.

"Please work…. Please work…"

Time was fast funning out. Duo had tried everything he could think of…

Sounds of metal groaning and creaking where heard inside as the huge mecha swayed too and fro in the currant.

7:50

The green glow from the onboard computer, which Duo had somehow gotten booted up, started to become hazy and Duo was finding it extremely hard to stay focused on what he was doing.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Duo exclaimed as he watched the water slowly seep into the cockpit

"So much for being air tight. Speaking of which, this air is getting even thinner."

The air was indeed getting thinner and Duo found himself trying to drag in deeper breaths to help compensate for the lack. His eyes blurred again and his head rocked backward, the forward suddenly as he tried to keep conscious. Shaking his hands and feet, this had suddenly become too cold to move. Duo once again tried to complete his tasks. Ignoring the water that now lapped around his calves.

Duo cursed some more…

5:00

"Must keep awake, only chance to get out of here, can't let go now."

Duo's head rolled back again then fell forward, smashing against the console in front of him. His body slide to the floor, the water coming up to his waist. Duo's last conscious thought was that he really did screw up this time and he still had four minutes left. Damn "G" for the shit that he was….

00:00

The proximity alarms went off and a few minutes later divers from Howard's cruiser where in the water.

Duo never heard the clamps being attached to Deathscythe. He didn't see the divers around his Gundam, nor did he feel it being pulled up from the seabed or the rush of fresh air that filled the cockpit when the blast doors where opened.

He didn't feel the hands that gently pulled him out and place him on the gurney, below his beloved mecha. Nor did he see the concerned looks on the faces of the other pilots, as his lifeless body was ushered past them; he didn't hear the shouts and commands coming from the people beside him as they tried to resuscitate him

Heero watched as they pulled Duo out of Deathscythe, His face paled as he saw how lifeless the body was. Turning, he watched as the med-team placed Duo on the gurney and wheeled him past the pilots out of the hanger, into the E.R. where Sally and her team where waiting. Quatre turned to Trowa and between the pair of them they managed to get Heero out of the way, so that the resuscitation team could get to work on their friend.

"We'll find out what happened Heero, but we really can't do anything here at the moment, we must let these people do what they have to….Wufei's gone to get something to drink, what say we all go to the waiting room… The Dr does will know to go there if we're needed for any reason." Quatre reasoned with Heero as he led him to the waiting room.

Heero craned his neck round Quatre, trying to see where they were taking Duo.

"They'll page us, right?" Heero asked of Quatre, for once in his life looking like the lost boy that he was, lost in both body and soul without Duo.

Quatre was having his doubts about his friends survival rate, but was adamant that he would do his level best to find out what had indeed happened to Duo, starting with the suppose mission that he was sent on.

All the pilots sat or stood as was Trowa's case, indifferent areas of the waiting room, Heero looked out of the window, Wufei sat cross legged reading a book, Trowa stood propping the wall up and watching Quatre, who was sat watching Heero, picking up his fear, anger, hate and love. Feeling eyes on him, Quatre looked into Trowa's and tried to smile, but knew that his soul mate was worried about him as much as Heero was about Duo.

The doors opened and all eyes turned to watch Sally walk in

"Any news yet?" Quatre asked, hopefully, smile fading as he was the look on the others face.

Sally walked over to Heero and spoke quietly to him, asking that he follow her. The other boys started to do the same, but were glared at by Sally and went back to their former positions, watching the door close with finality, behind their friend.

Out side one of Quatre's many houses, a small group of friends gathered to pay their last respects to their former friend and pilot, Duo Maxwell. The marble statue was of a figure holding a scythe, with a 3ft long braid of hair, curling sensually round its body. With a manic grin it stood looking out over the grounds. At its base was a plaque with the inscriptions in bold outline. "Let your demons now rest in peace, Duo Maxwell. Shinigami's spirit still lives on"

Paying their respects where Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, Howard and the 'mad five' as Duo liked to call them.

Wufei had been the chosen to speak first. Telling of the one time that he and Maxwell had shared a cell while staying on the lunar base.

"I know that I use to complain of him and his incessant chatter but I will deeply miss both." bowing his head Wufei stepped aside, allowing Quatre to say a few words. Quatre seemed to find it very hard to control his facial features and just shook his head moving away to Wufei's side. Trowa looked up at the statue.

"I know that Duo would've loved this, seeing all of us in one place. He'd crack up if he saw this statue. The time that I did spend with him will be the only memory that I have to carry with me." Trowa stood down letting Heero take his place. Heero nodded to everyone as he stood before them

"You all know that I don't go much on words unless they have a purpose. Today I am saying goodbye to one of my friends. We all fought our own internal battles, Duo more so than others, we also shared a lot of good times and bad. None of us had much of a childhood, what with training and such, but I wouldn't swap it for anything. I was honoured to serve with Duo and his friends" turning he head he looked at each and every one present. Then bowed his head. "I will not rest until I have found the real reason for his untimely demise…. This I swear." Raising his head again, Heero's features where set determinedly in stone…


	2. second chance

By Jarrod

ok, I don't own these guys or anything to do with them, I just mess with the thought…this is AU and definitely not in time line with the series. Is Duo alive? Read and find out..,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chances

One year later

Zechs Marquise stormed down the dimly lit corridors of yet another Oz base. His foot steps echoing in the stillness…..He was dressed in tight black jeans that lovingly caressed his arse and whispered with each step he took, cream shirt with shoelace tie, the sleeves of which where turned up to his elbow, a riding crop in his left hand, and in his other hand he held a riding hat, while his hair in a pony tail, swung with each rock of his body. His attitude spoke of being really pissed off, or a close facsimile, his body tense and his steps long. Stopping at a closed double door he knocked quickly and without waiting stepped in to the room.

There seated behind an elegant oak table sat Treize Khushrenada, elegance personified, his feet propped up on the desk-top, reading the files in his hand. As soon as the Zechs had knocked, Treize started to slide his socked feet onto the floor but Zechs had seen, and the slow smile that crossed his face became even more broader when he saw that Treize also had his shirt unfastened by at least three buttons and his tie was thrown lazily over the coat rack, his jacket also thrown on to a near by chair and his shoes hiding beneath said oak table clearly not in use… It was rare indeed to see such a person of Treize's stature in such disregards for decorum. This made his request for Zechs to come to his room even more of a mystery.

"My dear friend, I had not expected you to answer my call so quickly"

"Evidently" Zechs replied, smiling at his long-time friend's discomfort. Treize hastily re-fastened his shirt buttons and clearing his throat continued.

"It has come to my attention that a certain package has arrived on the evening flight and that it will require the highest of ranking officers only to view"

His shirt now fastened Treize felt blindly with his feet to try and find his shoes, which just so happened to have been pushed out from under the table to the other side and now Zechs could see them clearly. Taking pity on his friend Zechs picked up the shoes and handed them to Treize who, blushing took them and hastened to put them on.

"I am sure that Lady Une will be in attendance and I have requested that you also be present?"

Treize now walked over to the coat rack and retrieved his tie, which was fastened quickly and then his jacket was swept over his broad shoulders to rest easily there before being fastened also.

"I must admit that I am quite curious as to the contents of this package, but have been informed that it is neither munitions nor medical. I do so hate being kept in the dark about these things." Treize muttered as he resumed his seat behind the oak desk. "I am having the package brought here and have taken the liberty of asking for a light meal to be brought over as well." Treize stopped speaking and glanced up at Zechs, who was still standing in front of the desk. "You have a problem with your legs?" he inquired motioning for Zechs to sit in the armchair to the left of the desk. "Or was your ride too broad in the back?" he smirked, raising one elegant eyebrow.

Zechs returned the smirk and bowing his head moved to sit in the comfortable armchair, sighing as he did so.

"This package has you excited Treize. Is there a reason?" Zechs asked snidely.

Treize graced Zechs with a raised eyebrow again and decided not to fall into another battle of words, which was lately getting to be one of Zech's many pastimes. Treize only hoped that it was just hormonal and not a trait that would become part of his future. Zechs, on the other hand, knew he was yanking on Treize's rope again and was itching to find out just how far he could get this time. For the past few months the pair of them had been dancing around each other, testing the ground and Zechs had found that he liked seeing Treize become flustered and hoped that his more relaxed attitude was because of him, Zechs Marquise.

Just at that moment a knock sounded at the door and upon Treize request to enter, opened to admit an orderly who bustled into the room and proceeded to arrange an assortment of meats, salad and bread before the two men, the orderly then bowed and left the room as quickly as he had entered.

Treize once again raised an eyebrow and as he did so Zechs stood and walked over to the table on which the food had been placed.

"Do you even realise how bloody annoying that is Treize?" he said as he placed two sliced of meat and a huge amount of salad onto his plate before going back to his seat and proceeding to eat…

"What?" Treize enquired.

"The way you keep raising those eyebrows" Zechs said before putting a small cherry tomato into his mouth and chewing quickly.

Treize raised said eyebrow and smirked before going over to the table and getting his self something to eat.

"Of course I do, I need to practice at least twice a day to be able to do it without thinking" he smirked … "Does it bother you so much?" he enquired as a couple of slices of meat and a smaller portion of salad and bread were placed on his plate. He turned to see Zechs trying to swallow some of the meat before answering his question.

"I dare say it is intimidating in the war room but here and in front of yours truly, it leaves a little to be desired" Zechs said while waving his fork around to illustrate his meaning.

Treize returned to his chair behind the oak desk but after placing his plate down walked over to a mirror to look at his self.

"You think I should trim them then?" he enquired while turning this way and that to try get a better view.

Zechs laughed and shook his head and continued to eat his meal.

Treize then remembered the food and strolled back to table to eat while he still had the chance. They ate in silence and where just about to leave the room when a knock interrupted them. Zechs strolled over to the door and opened it. There stood Lady Une in her usual strict attire, not a hair out of place. She looked startled to see colonel Zechs present, but remembered that his Excellency did favour the one time prince. She bowed her head in recognition and stepped passed him to address his Excellency.

"The package has arrived Excellency and is waiting in loading bay 2. All is ready and awaiting your inspection" she then turned to address Zechs "Am I to understand that you will also be present colonel?" she enquired.

"My Lady, it was stated that all high ranking officers be present and I do consider Zechs to be a high ranking officer" Treize reprimanded.

Lady Une bowed her head and preceded them out of the door.

Loading bay 2 was a hive of activity; in the centre of this activity was a transporter with a very large mecha on it, which was almost now devoid of the tarpaulin that had covered it. Treize watched as one of the mechanics jumped up onto the mecha's leg and made his way to the cockpit, followed by two guards. Keying in the password he stood back and allowed the two guards to extract someone from the cockpit.

Treize now started to walk over to the mecha but was held back by Lady Une's hand on his arm.

"I believe caution is of the utmost importance Excellency," she warned

Zechs strolled over to the trailer on which the mecha lay and climbed up to see what was going on. He stood level with the guards and looked inside only to be greeted by a foot to his chest, staggering back he was lucky to be caught by the mechanic. Muffled curses were heard as the guards tried to pry the person out of the cockpit.

Both Treize and Zechs gasped as the person dropped out of the mecha and onto the bay floor, rolled and took off running to the nearest exit. Though its hands where secured behind its back the person was still swift of feet and had the guards not been alerted before hand it would have made good its escape. Lady Une watched a slow smile crossing her face as she finally recognised who this prisoner was.

"Pilot 02"she whispered.

"What?" Zechs questioned, before realising what had been said and staring at the now re-captured prisoner.

"Well, I'll be damned." Treize stated, shaking his head.

Treize, Zechs and Lady Une watched as the guards dragged the struggling prisoner towards them, forcing him to stand. Now, clearly, you could see that it was indeed pilot 02, Duo Maxwell. His braid had been tucked inside the back of his shirt and he was dressed in mechanic clothes, a blue boiler suit, minus shoes.

"This is very interesting" Lady Une stated, smiling.

"I thought he was dead" Zechs exclaimed.

The prisoner stood, head bowed awaiting his fate. Treize stepped forward raising the pilots chin and addressing him

"Welcome, my friend" he smiled "You are very welcome here".

He motioned one of the guards to come over and had him release 02 from his restraints. Lady Une did open her mouth to address Treize but shut it when she saw the look that he sent her.

Zechs stood to one side and watched as Treize and Lady Une escorted pilot 02 out of the loading bay, down the corridor and into the suite of rooms that Treize had acquired for himself. He motioned for 02 to sit in one of the more comfortable chairs while he walked around the oak table and sat in his. Lady Une set about getting refreshments and threw a curious glance at Zechs as he wandered into the room some time after them, he smiled at her and went to sit in the chair he had not long relinquished.

"Care to enlighten us Treize" he asked moving his head in the direction of 02. "Or are you playing this one by ear" he smirked.

Lady Une placed a cup of tea in front of Treize and another cup in front of Zechs. She then looked at Treize, motioning her head towards 02.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Treize asked him.

"I could murder a cup of coffee," he smiled "no milk but loads of sugar, you guys really suck at in-flight meals and the movie was crap nothing but a blank screen….."

Treize indicated the food still stood on the side table.

"Help your self" he said. As an after thought he asked "what do we call you? It seems impolite to call you 02 all the time."

As 02 made his way over to the food his step faltered at the question but resumed again and when he reached the table he turned and looked at Treize.

"Max Solo, at least that's what they said I was called," he wrinkled his nose "don't know as I like the name but it is familiar" he turned his back on their puzzled faces and began to gather an array of meats, cheeses and bread, with a very small amount of salad onto his plate.

Lady Une had made her way over to Treize, placed Max's coffee on the table and whispered something in Treize's ear, nodding his head he indicated that she leave the room. Max caught the sad look on Zech's face as he turned and made his way back over to the chair that Treize had offered him. As he was tucking into the food Max watched as both men exchanged looks.

"Not your usual greeting for a prisoner is it?" he enquired "I bet you didn't even know that I was coming. You really should keep better lines of communications you know. You'll never win this war if you don't…" popping a forkful of meat into his mouth

Max chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and continuing "I could help you with that and the lack of security you have here, it really sucks"….. He smirked, offering a lopsided smile at both men. Zechs caught the slight hitch in Max's voice.

"Why would you help us?" Zechs inquired.

Max considered the request. "can I pilot the suit?" he asked before adding another piece of meat into his mouth. "one of the reasons they put the cuffs on me was cos I didn't like their decisions about me not fighting, I ask you, why put me in that hunk of metal if you don't expect me to fight in it… if I had a machine like that one, I'd win the whole shebang without a fuss…. You should see inside it, it is really high quality shit…." Max put the plate down and walked over to the French windows, glancing outside; he put his hands in his pockets and then turned to the room.

"I'd kill to have that mecha; it is state of the art, kick ass perfection. I know I can fly it, I just know I can and if I have to I'd do anything to be given that chance, even fixing your security…" he smiled again.

Both men exchanged looks and Treize pondered the request as he sipped his tea.

Lady Une entered the room and went straight over to Treize, bending to speak with him. Treize stood and after a brief word with Zechs made his way out the door, with Lady Une hot on his heels…

Zechs watched them go, then turned his attention to Max who was still stood by the window.

"You mentioned that you think your name is Max Solo, why is that?"

Max looked down at his hands, then outside. Zechs stood and wandered behind Treize's chair, opening the French windows and wandering out into the rose garden that Treize so loved.

The sweet scent of Rosa ragosa filled the air and Zechs made his way over to the stone bench that was situated in the middle of the roses, feeling Max following behind him. Sitting down, Zechs motioned for Max to sit beside him.

"Treize finds his roses to be relaxing in times of stress. I've often found him out here tending to them, and I must admit that I agree with him, their scent does have a calming effect on the nerves…" he pulled one of the blooms close to his nose and inhaled the delicate fragrance. Max watched him from under his long fringe.

"I never knew my parents and I don't think I was adopted, but I do remember some weird guy taking care of me, teaching me stuff." Max pulled at a loose thread on the legs of his boiler suit before continuing. "I know that he taught me to be a damn good pilot and I think he cared for me," he looked to Zechs to see if he understood what he was trying to say. Zechs nodded and indicated that Max continues. "I was in a stolen Leo, one that was due to be modified; it was unstable and exploded on take-off. From what I gathered while in hospital, I'd been working undercover with the resistance and one of the Gundam pilots had stumbled on information about my work and passed it onto the scientist who saw to my demise. I was placed in protective custody until such times that I no longer need to keep my identity secret. I'm told I bear a startling resemblance to one of the Gundam pilots." Max looked to Zechs to see if that was so, and saw Zechs grinning at him…..

"Oh, the resemblance is remarkable indeed" Zechs replied. "I'd even go so far as to state that you could be twins"

Max watched the smile grow on Zech's face and his expression became baffled.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Max asked

"Was your cover blown completely?" Zechs asked

Max bent and picked up one of the discarded blooms from the rose bush and started to pull the petals off one by one.

"It's weird, you know? I keep feeling like I'm in the wrong place, I shouldn't be here. The Dr's said that its to do with concussion and all, but sometimes I feel like I should be somewhere else, or with someone else…." he looked at what was left of the bloom… just the stem… and dropped it to the ground,. Then stood and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"You don't happen to have any cigarettes do you?" he asked of Zechs…"still trying to give them up, but need the boost every now and then"

"No" Zechs shook his head "Nasty habit, sides you're too young to smoke, it stunts your growth and can kill you"

"yeah … like that's gonna make a difference" Max snorted but resumed his seat by Zechs his hands now between his legs, elbows resting on his knees. Zechs watched Max, he seemed strung out, tense and he, Zechs, didn't have a clue on how to deal with this.

If it had been himself or Treize, he would have gotten a bottle of whisky and polished it off between the pair of them… this boy he didn't know, so he didn't feel secure enough to offer up such an offer…

Just then one of Treize's staff came through the French windows, walked over to them and handed Zechs a white envelope… Max watched as Zechs open the envelope. Zechs stood up and taking Max's elbow escorted him back through the windows….

"We are to see you to your room, make sure you have everything you need and leave you to rest" Zechs said.

Max tried to stop their forward progress but realised that Zechs was still the stronger and relented…he was led up an ornate staircase that arched around the main room…. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and if you listened you could hear the glass tinkle in the breeze… still holding Max's elbow, Zechs escorted him along the carpeted floors to a room halfway down the corridor.

Pushing the oak doors open they stepped into an airy room that was taken up by a huge four poster bed, the covers of which where turned down. The long net curtains fluttered in the breeze and the smell of roses drifted around the room. The servant walked over and closed the windows and drew the drapes. Immediately a light came on over head. While the servant busied himself with getting out a toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, shampoo/conditioner and bath towel, Max stood gaping at the decadence of the room…. Zechs released Max's elbow and strolled into the bathroom….. Max heard the shower being switched on and suddenly realised how dirty and tired he actually was….

"Everything is laid out for you Max; all you have to do is washing, and then crawl into bed for a few hours. I'll have someone wake you in time for supper." Zechs watched the dazed look on Max's face "unless you need some help with getting undressed?" Zechs enquired, raising an eyebrow and smirking…. Max grimaced but started to unfasten the suit, sliding the zipper down to his waist, then pushing it the rest of the way down his body before stepping out of it… he kicked the boiler suit across the room and without a backward glance walked into the bathroom… Zechs snickered but turned and left the room…. The servant sighed and walked over to pick up the discarded suit with finger and thumb before depositing it in the linen basket and leaving the room.


	3. Remembrance

By Jarrod.

Remembrance

Ok. Contact me at feed my ego…..

Oh and sorry to anyone who did contact me before and got no reply, I messed up the addy in both of the chapters before … blah denotes remembrance

Dark clouds loomed ominously overhead threatening the solitary figure stood at the base of the statue. Wind buffeted him from all sides, ruffling hair and coat…. The lifelike statue stood over five feet tall facing out to sea… a scythe in one hand and a braid which curved lovingly around the slender body, in the other….

Chang Wufei pulled his long coat tighter with his spare hand, the wreath he had made himself in the other, his footsteps methodical and precise as he made his way to stand beside the statue erected for their lost colleague. He spent some time looking out to sea before he turned and addressed the statue, gazing up at it longingly.

"I know how you thought that I was opinionated and egotistical" he smiled a real smile "I know for sure that you would be rolling on the floor laughing at the picture I am making-stood in this abominable weather, paying my respects to a fallen colleague and friend…" he paused as the breeze whispered past his ear before continuing "I have often wondered as to why you left without informing us of your destination or questioned the validity of the assignment, but in the end the deed was done and now we are like a ship without its mast"

Wufei placed his wreath at the statues feet, bowed his head and stepped back…

It had been a year to the day of Duo Maxwell's death… now a few friends have gathered to remember him and pay their respects.

Inside one of the many elaborately decorated rooms, Quatre stood host over the guests as they talked and moved about the room. None of the pilots, apart from Quatre and Trowa, had anything to do with those others present. They stood or sat alone and deep in thought….. Above the noise of the throng a voice was heard telling of how much his protégé would not be missed and that it hadn't taken that long a time to find a replacement…..

"I knew the boy was trouble the moment he was signed up, course I had no say in the matter, I was after all only the one to train him…." G's voice echoed in the dying silence and the rest of what ever he was about to say tailed off into air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Those who weren't looking at G were staring at Heero…..Some how Wufei was by Heero's side, placing a restraining hand on his arm…..

"His time will come Heero;" Wufei spoke clearly. "Do not let one individual spoil this day of remembrance."

Those who had been speaking with G, moved away to mingle with others, leaving him stood alone in the middle of a crowded room.

Heero shook off Wufei's hand and with one last look at G, pushed his way out of the room…..Quatre made as if to follow but Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and when Quatre looked to him, he shook his head saying.

"Leave him, he will not do himself harm, he made his promise to Duo." Then turned and escorted Quatre over to Relena and Dorothy, who welcomed them both into their group.

"I was just telling Dorothy" Relena's voice echoed in the hushed room, and conversation again resumed. "That I think you've really out done yourself this time Quatre.

I know that the spread alone would have had Duo's mouth watering," she laughed, that annoyingly tinkling sound. "I can just picture him dragging Heero over to see every dish and trying to get him to sample each plate,"

Her voice dripped with venom and her fingers tightened around the stem of her glass.

"Those ice sculptures are really exquisite. How ever did you get them so life like?" Dorothy interrupted, placing a placating hand on Relena's shoulder.

Eyes moved to the small ice statuettes that stood on the main table, each one intricately carved and in different poses and all of them of Duo.

"It was a request from Duo." Trowa replied, giving Quatre's shoulder a squeeze and smiling at him. "He asked that they be done and when the ice was melted that those who gathered stop mourning him and rejoice for his new beginning." he wasn't about to tell anyone that Duo also requested that the water be used on the plants as, Duo had said, at least some good would've come from his passing if only to feed the plant life.

A smile graced Relena's face as if she where remembering something and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, it sounds so much like the Duo we know… knew" she hastily corrected herself…

Around the room talk continued about Duo, remembering him and his escapades, most of those gathered there he had worked with especially Howard, who was regaling the crowd that had gathered around him with tales of how Heero had gotten one over on Duo and stolen parts from his Gundam and how they had plotted on getting one back on Heero, but that the stotic soldier was always one jump ahead of them and outsmarted their plots every time.

Out side the wind blew what leaves there where high up into the air. Tree's bowed and swayed in the breezes growing state and a single solitary figure stood, bracing itself against the wind… head raised up, looking into the face of the statue… he raised a hand as if to touch it, but let that hand fall limply to his side, then turned and sat at its feet… watching the stormy clouds out to sea, paying no heed to the wind that tussled his hair and buffeted his body, knees drawn up to his chest Heero closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the statue and just sat there…

Wufei watched Heero Yuy as he sat beneath the statue, even though his approach was quiet, the stotic pilot still heard him and with the rain and winds that scuttled across the open ground it was still a wonder to Wufei that Heero had.

"Quatre sent me, he is worried about you."

"Tell Quatre that I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a while" Heero replied

"He worries Heero, you have not been your self since Duo…left" Even now he could not bring himself to say that Duo had died, those words just didn't ring true. Wufei glanced up at the statue before him and then down at the now soaked pilot Heero Yuy. "We all worry" he said finally.

"Go Wufei, I wish to gather my thoughts," Heero hissed, once again burying his chin in his knees and staring out to sea. Wufei stood watching for a few more seconds before briskly walking back to the house.

Heero raised his head and turning round watched Wufei walk off. He knew that their concern for him was only out of sympathy for his loss, well ok they had lost as well, but his was felt more deeply… wasn't it? His feelings for Duo had become more uncharacteristic with each meeting, and his confusion kept rising… now one year later he was still no closer to the truth. All his resources had been used up and he was running out of ideas.

This would be one of the times that he could do with Duo's helpful diversionary tactics … he would bounce right up to you, place a hand on your shoulder and bend forward, grinning at you from under his bangs…offering advice- even if it wasn't needed, or understanding and empathy.

No one could fill the gap that Duo had slotted into, you know the one? You'd get distracted by what ever Duo was saying or doing and … hey presto… You find the solution, it had been there before your eyes, and you just couldn't see it because of the fog you'd clouded yourself in. Heero could just picture him, Duo, standing in front of him his hands in his pockets looking out to the storm that now raged closer to home. Heero stood and slowly made his way toward the cliff walk that would lead him down to the beach below.

In his minds eye he saw Duo running down the slope towards the beach, grinning that manic grin of his as he shouted back at Heero to hurry up. It's not as if the beach would go anywhere if they did take their time….. Heero smiled, Duo had beaten him to the sand and was hopping on one foot trying to get his shoe off, his socks followed shortly along with his trousers and t-shirt… there he stood taking in deep breaths of salty air, laughing as the breeze caresses his face, fanning his bangs across his eyes and running lovingly through his hair. Then he started running across the sand, he hopped on one foot and executed a perfect cartwheel before back flipping over and over landing on perfectly balanced feet and posing with arms aloft.

"Tada..."

Heero snorted and ran forward, taking a running jump he cart wheeled, adding a half twist before landing, doing a backward flip, half twist again and into a forward flip adding two steps before he ended in a handstand walking forward a few paces on his hands and using his upper body strength to spring himself up into a backward flip and landing in front of an astounded Duo

"Show off" Duo huffed, then his face broke into a smile "Tag" he said, pushing Heero on the chest before running toward the water "you're it" he called as he dived under the waves disappearing from view.

Regaining his balance Heero divested himself of his clothes and followed Duo into the water where they spent a wonderful hour frolicking in the waves playing tag, doing handstands, scooping water into their hands and throwing it as well as dunking each other. All in all both were out of breath and pleasantly relaxed by the time they came out, falling onto the warmed sand, Heero on his back, Duo flopped onto his stomach, rested his head on his for-arms and turned looking at Heero.

"One way to build up an appetite, Eh…Heero?"

Heero just snorted again, bringing his arm up to shade his eyes, then turned and looked at Duo who had his eyes closed. He was going to say something cutting but stopped himself and propped his body up on his elbows looking down at Duo, whose body still glistening with the water droplets that still clung to him. Heero found his hand moving over to smooth the droplets across Duo's heated skin, he heard Duo's sharp intake of breath and quickly withdrew his hand.

"You'll burn if you don't cover up" Heero said quickly, covering his lapse "your skin is getting red" Heero stood and without a backwards glance picked up his clothes and strolled across the sand and up the walkway.

Heero stood at the base of the cliff and removed his shoe's, leaving them at the bottom step before walking slowly along the beach. He could feel the sand squeezing between his toes…as he walked closer to the joining of the water and sand; he could hear the sucking sound the water made as it pulled itself away from the sand. The wind was strong here, but Heero stood his ground, looking out at the cresting waves… watching the gulls duck and dive between them, their eerie calls sometimes distant as the wind snatched their sounds and took them out to sea.

Heero could feel his tears coursing down his face, blurring his vision; feel his chest and throat tighten. Now he could let go of his emotions, releasing the tight control he had kept them under… here he could find release from the pain within. Clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles pressed into his side, Heero threw back his head and cried out into the wind.

"Duuooo"

His breath came in great sobs as he fell to his knees, digging his fingers into the sand, his shoulders shaking as he tried to drag in air to ease the burning in his chest…

Above him on the cliff walk a solitary figure watched as Heero collapsed onto the sand, his cries being caught by the wind and cast into the open sea. The figure watches a while longer before turning and walking away.

Wufei sat in one of the bay windows looking out for Heero. He had seen him make his way to the cliff walk and disappear down to the beach. Now he was waiting for his return. As he kept his vigil he thought he saw a shadow along the walk and stood thinking it was Heero, but after blinking it had gone… waving it off as a trick of light he sat back down and continued to wait for Heero's return

It was over an hour later that a bedraggled Heero stalked in through the front door. Wufei had inadvertently fallen asleep while waiting and was jerked awake by the door slamming shut. He watched as Heero stalked up the stairs and heard the door to his room slam shut. Quatre surfaced from the lounge rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was that Heero?" he inquired, glancing round the room "I was hoping to have a word with him before he retired" shrugging his shoulders and without waiting for a reply, Quatre made his was along the hall and into the kitchen where Trowa was sat at the table reading. He glanced up at Quatre taking in his air of distraction, before closing his book and walking over to the cooker. There he placed the kettle on the hob and proceeded to make Quatre a cup of tea.

Quatre took a seat opposite his friends, still absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think we need to get out, find something to do. Heero seems to be getting stir crazy and Wufei, well if I was a betting man I'd say he is heading for a very long fall."

Looking up he watched as Trowa poured hot water into a pot… swirled the water around and emptied it down the drain, before adding tea leaves and pouring on hot water. Trowa then took the pot and placed it on the table, adding a cup, saucer and spoon. Then going to the fridge and getting out cream. He placed all these in front of Quatre and then sat back down in his seat, lifting his own coffee cup to his lips before looking over its rim at his companion, blowing gently at the steam, before sipping the hot liquid. He had learnt that if Quatre was concerned about something it was best to let him talk himself into a decision rather than offer advice… Besides he loved the way Quatre's brow furrowed as he tried to fathom what ever problem was bothering him, how ever he was concerned as to the reason he was rubbing the back of his neck… placing his cup down Trowa walked around behind Quatre and after brushing his hands away, set about massaging the tight muscles he found there… yep tight as a drum-skin, as Trowa worked the kinks out he absently listened to what Quatre was saying… offering the odd consoling sound if needed, in the end Quatre was literally purring contentedly when Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders, indicating that he'd finished, then moving around to the table took the cups away to be washed before putting the kettle on again to re make their drinks.

"I think it a good idea that we all need to get away. Perhaps there is something on L3 or L4 that is in need of our attention?" Trowa enquired. "I dare say that both Wufei and Heero will be happy to accompany us"

Max Solo stood watching the people around him from the viewing room above the arrivals check-in. The space port was really busy, even the bays were stacked, shuttles from all over the place where floating around outside waiting to be able to dock. To some it looked like pandemonium had struck, but Max knew that everything was running smoothly, hell if Treize was just stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, rocking from toe to heel, looking out at the organized mayhem with an eye to finding their prey, then yeah, every thing was fine… Suddenly Treize stood still, alerting both himself and Zechs to the fact that their objective had just arrived.

Max tried looking into the crowd to find the one person they had come to greet. How ever his eyes where caught by a group of lads about his own age, of various nationalities, at least three of the boys scanned the area checking for possible threats, or action, or just looking for the way out … while the other one, the blond guy was chatting to all three at once, arms waving all over the place, his face alight with delight… Max felt jealous of these lads, they who had not a care in the world, who seemed to be so full of themselves they didn't see the pain of others around them, who where carefree of the war, privileged… Yeah that was the word… they who where privileged, amazing what money could buy, he bet they all went to private schools and where on a sabbatical … he snorted scornfully at the group before turning and following Treize and Zechs out to meet their guest.

Below the viewing room Heero's eyes scanned the surrounding area, checking out possible exits. He was so use to doing this that it came second nature to him; he glanced up and stopped suddenly causing Trowa to bump into him… Quatre and Wufei stopped also, concern written over their faces

"Heero?" Quatre reached out to touch him on the shoulder… "What's wrong?"

Heero blinked, stunned, pointing up to the viewing rooms empty window… his mouth working but no sound coming out… the pilots all looked in the direction Heero pointed in, to see no one stood in front of the reinforced glass…perplexed they gathered round their friend, as if to shield him…

"Duo…" was the only word that passed Heero's lips… again the boys as a group looked to the viewing window, again no one fitting their lost friends description was stood there… they're concern increased when Heero stormed away in the direction of the viewing room, thankfully Trowa managed to get in front of him, his hands on Heero's shoulders holding him still…

"Think Heero" he said giving the stotic boys shoulders a shake… "How could Duo be up in the viewing room," he sighed "This is getting beyond the joke Heero, you have to seek help… this obsession with him still being alive is interfering with our work, we can't keep on covering up for you much longer" Trowa really sounded distressed, even Quatre was looking at him strange like…

"No… you don't understand… I did see him… he was stood in front of the window… really he was" Heero's voice trailed off into a whisper, his shoulders sagged and his head bowed…

"Really, I did see him"

The boys looked to each other before Wufei took charge and lead them over to the arrivals lounge, there he forced Heero in to a chair and after informing them he was getting refreshments, in which Trowa decided to lend a hand, left… Quatre sat beside Heero chewing his lower lip, he wanted dearly to say something but knew that the minuet he did Heero would take offence…

Heero was staring off into space, he did this often now, he would lose himself in nothingness… there he didn't have to think, speak, do… it was just nothing…he knew that the guys where getting fed up with him, but really he did see Duo, plain as day, he re-ran what he did see through his mind again… he remembered looking up to the viewing room window and seeing… a guy with very long hair turning away from the window and addressing some people behind him… looking further back Heero froze….

"Treize" he whispered…


	4. new arrivals 4

Ok… Once again I have messed up… bite me…and no one is perfect…lol

This is AU, OCC…oh and I do not own them in anyway shape or form… mores the pity…double "Oh"

Nathan is mine……

Treize Kushrenada stood in front of his second in command. He had waited a long time to see Lieutenant Nathaniel Bowman, alleged to be a fast rising star in Oz's elite specials. He had been chosen for this mission not only because of the similarity in ages, but also because he was good at what he did. Spying the lieutenant making his way over to them Treize nudged Zechs, who in turn nudged Max…jostling his arm and causing him to spill his drink over his jacket front…

"Oi…what gives?" Max glared at Zechs, who smirked and indicated with a look, at the approaching figure.

Max absentmindedly brushed at the liquid that clung to his clothes then looked in the direction that Zechs had indicated, he stopped, his jaw dropping as his eyes widened, his hand frozen in mid brush. Smiling, Treize placed a finger under Max's chin to close it, bringing Max's teeth together with a resounding click.

"Wow" Max sighed, making it sound as if all the air in his lungs had left him in the long drawn out word. Zechs and Treize smiled at Max, then both moved forward to greet their guest, leaving Max stood apart watching.

Nathaniel Bowman was almost the same height as Treize and Zechs, his long black hair was held at his nape by a leather strip, his hair was just as long as Zech's and when he move it shimmered from black to deep dark blue and his eye's, they where green… deep emerald green… they reminded Max of someone else who had green eyes… and a picture of one of the guys he'd seen in the departure lounge came to mind, yeah, the one with his hair swept over one side of his face. Max was brought back to the present by a hand being waved in front of his face and fingers clicking.

"Max?" Zechs smirked. "Are you well?"

Sheepishly Max swatted at the hand in front of him. His retort frozen on his lips as Nathaniel Bowman stepped in front of him, hand held out in greeting.

"Hello Max" Nathaniel's voice was like warm melted chocolate and when Max held out his hand, Nathaniel grasped it firmly, his touch sending a jolt through Max's arm. Max hastily retracted his hand from Nathaniel and stepped back, putting some distance between them. Treize patted Max on the shoulders and steered him back to the lobby where they would be picked up and taken home. He listened to Zechs chatting to Nathaniel like they where old friends. Max was quiet the whole journey, staring out of the window, which was of a concern to Treize who kept casting glances in his direction while keeping track of the conversation in the car.

Max was so caught up in his own thoughts that he jumped when Treize placed a hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze, asking in that gesture if everything was ok. Max just nodded, smiled and returned to looking out the window, not really seeing what passed him by. His thoughts were turned inside. Memories that where his but not, seemed to float in his mind; a boy his age smiling up at him, handing him a cup, chattering elatedly about something that Max knew the boy was excited about. Pictures of other times flashed before his eyes. Some one else now stood before him, dressed as a clown, the sweep of his hair reminded Max of the fellow he'd seen at the port, only this time he had a half mask obscuring his face, there was another boy again his age but dressed in blue tank top and white pants with dainty flat shoes, his hair was as black as Nathaniel's but shorter, more ridged looking. All these pictures, flashes, where making Max's head ache. He lent his head against the cool glass and sighed, misting the window as he did.

Max must have dozed, as the next thing he knew he was being prodded in the side by Treize. Blinking and rubbing at his eyes before moving to the edge of his seat, Max stepping out of the door that had been opened for him. Treize followed him, absentmindedly brushing the creases out of his jacket while waiting for Zechs and Nathaniel to exit the car. Max rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands crammed into the pockets of his slacks waiting. He was just about to say something when Zech's comlink went off… pulling a sullen face Zechs walked to one side of the limo and flipped his com open. He grimaced when he saw who was calling.

"Yes? And to what do we owe this honour?" his voice dripping with so much sarcasm that Treize looked up in concern, raising an eyebrow. Zechs shook his head at Treize, and then walked off into the house with the others following behind, leaving the luggage to the help to bring in. Max looked back at the limo then up at the large country house that they where staying in, undecided, he really didn't feel like socialising now but knew that Treize would only seek him out later. He felt eyes on him and looked round to see that both Treize and Nathaniel where waiting for him, Max smiled sheepishly then bounded up the stairs and into the house, leaving Treize shaking his head and smiling before leading Nathaniel up the step and into the house.

Later that evening Treize, Zechs and Nathaniel where sat in the lounge after their evening meal relaxing and trying to understand while Max explained about an old earth game show that he'd seen earlier and recorded for them, in the end Treize pulled Max on to the settee and told him to shush and let them watch the program instead. Max sat for a few minutes before jumping up and dashing out of the room saying something about popcorn and cola's.

With Max gone it seemed that a void had centred in the room.

"Is he always this active, or does he have a medical condition?" Nathaniel asked offhandedly while trying to focus on the large screen in front of them and curl up in the large chair he'd chosen for the nights viewing. Both Treize and Zechs laughed.

"He was like it when we first met…" Treize mused "even in sleep he is active" Zechs nodded in agreement.

"Is he taken?" Nathaniel asked, eyes still focused on the screen, not seeing the smirk from Zechs or the raised brow from Treize

"That" Treize replied slowly "you will have to take up with the person in question."

Treize lent back against the settee and placed an arm along the top while stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Max is a will unto himself" Zechs offered leaning back onto the settee and into Treize's arms, still smirking.

Nathaniel pondered on this for a while before looking to the pair a thousand and one questions on his lips.

"We will speak of 'Max' at the appropriate time Nathan, when we have all rested. For tonight we will enjoy each others company as it is meant to be." Treize paused smiling "As friends"

Zechs nodded in agreement again and shifted in his seat before bringing up his legs and curling them beneath him

"Oi…" a voice called from the hallway… "A little help wouldn't go amiss ya know"

Looking over the settee Treize and Zechs watched as Max pushed a cart into the room filled with plates, bowls, glasses, bottles and a whole load of food…

"Max," Zechs sighed "We've only just finished lunch"

"Yeah, but that was over an hour ago, ya know. Sides ya can't watch a show with out the proper complements" Max smiled, pushing the cart to the side of the settee before sliding down to sit on the floor between Zechs and Treize's legs.

"You guys are in charge of dishing out the food" Max remarked, grinning up at Treize and Zechs, before winking at Nathan. "Who's got the remote?"

"I have the remote, got a problem with it" Smirked Treize.

"Ohh," grinned Zechs. "Now we get to play hunt the remote" he said before digging one hand underneath Treize while the other hand searched in front… causing Treize to buck and writhe in order to keep his person out of Zechs reach.

"Get a room will ya" Max giggled before sliding his hand down the side of the settee and retrieving the remote, holding it aloft for all to see then aiming it at the screen…

Nathan watched as Treize and Zechs continued their little game of find the remote before they realised that it had indeed been found.

"Spoil sport" Zechs pouted as Treize slapped his hands away and settled down to watching the game show.

Tinny music and canned applause greeting the viewers as the camera homed in on the game show host, the next five minutes where spent with the host introducing the contestants and explaining what was needed for someone to win the jackpot.

Max toed off his shoes, stretched out his legs and then turned to the two on the settee, giving his most charming of smiles said.

"Pass the popcorn and corndogs will ya?" before turning to watch the game show.

Treize sighed and lent over to the cart, lifting off a bowl of popcorn and passing it to Zechs, then sitting up straighter picked up a couple of corndogs and passed these to Zechs also, making sure that Nathan knew to help himself, he then settled back down to watch the show… a few minuets later Max nudged Treize's legs with his elbow.

"Popcorn and corndogs?" he asked.

Treize once again passed another bowl of popcorn and a couple of corndogs over to Zechs, before settling down to continue watching the show. Treize next found a face grinning up at him over the top of his knees with its eyebrow raised in question. Treize frowned at Max and looked to Zechs who was sat with two bowls of popcorn and three corndogs around him and a big smile plastered on his innocent face.

"Hardy har har" Treize mock laughed. He offered Max one of the bowls of popcorn from Zech and two corndogs then winked over at a grinning Nathan before switching his gaze back to the screen. The next hour or so was spent laughing at the game show and trying to guess the catchphrase. When the show had finished Treize nudged Max who moved to one side allowing the General to leave the room, with his seat vacant Max moved up to sit there and leaning over was just about to ask Nathan questions when Treize bellowed from the kitchen.

"Max Solo, get your butt in here and clear this mess up…" further mumblings could be heard but Max thought it the better part of valour and gathered all the bowls, glasses etc placing them on the cart and wheeling it back into the kitchen

"Coming oh great and wondrous General" he quipped

With them both gone, Zechs and Nathan stretched and stood, Nathan yawning and swaying on his feet fell back into his chair.

"Mayhaps you should retire for the night," Zechs said helping Nathan up again and making his way out to the hall and up the stairs " I'll show you your room while they get the kitchen sorted before Mrs Turnble arrives in the morning," he smirked " or there will be hell to pay"

Nathan raised an eyebrow in question and Zechs smiled. "None of the staff live-in, one of the stipulations for employment here, Treize likes his privacy and has said that when he locks the front door at night he likes to know that he will be the one to open it in the morning. He is also an early riser"

Nathan nodded his head and trudged slowly up the stairs still yawning.

"I didn't think I'd be this tired. I can usually handle long haul flights, it's just that this one seemed longer, if you know what I mean?" he added sheepishly. Zechs made his way along the corridor and stopped outside a blue door "Your room awaits" he mocked bowed as he open the door, hand held out waiting for a tip while the other hand waved Nathan in…Nathan rummaged in his trouser pocket sleepily and took out a credit handing it to a stunned Zechs…

"Thank you my good man. Keep the change" with that he kicked shut the door and after a few steps forward fell asleep on the bed not hearing the laughter echoing as Zechs strolled back down the stairs in search of Treize.

Treize was giving Max a right ear bending about keeping things in order.

"If you make a mess, you should clean it up straight away, not leave it for others to do… god where were you drug up" shouted Treize flicking Max with soapy bubbles from the sink. Max flicked the tea-towel at Treize just missing him.

"I'll pass on that one as I can't really remember, sides you should know the answer to that one, you usually know everything that's going on" he tried another towel flick that connected with a resounding thwack, causing Treize to flinch and Zechs to bark with laughter at the stunned look on Max's face before Max turned and rushed out of the kitchen with Treize in hot pursuit. Zechs ambled along the hall, up the stairs and along to the room he shared with Treize in the other half of the house.

He'd showered and gotten ready for bed, sliding between silk sheets just as the door opened to admit a rather dishevelled Treize.

"Tell me again why we keep him around? I need to re-evaluate his necessity to this war" Treize pondered, running a hand through his hair as he made his way over to the bed, sitting down beside Zechs and smiling.

"Go on, it's like having a kid brother around and it doesn't make you feel old either…" Zechs said laughing.

"Is that from personal experience?" Treize questioned

"Oh god, don't go bringing Relena into this please." Zechs chided

Treize fumbled with his shirt buttons before pulling his shirt out of his trousers, standing he made his way over to the bathroom door, placing his shirt in the laundry basket by the side.

"Besides, I though it was you who made me feel younger" Treize said before sauntering into the bathroom. The sound of the shower being turned on and Treize's deep baritone singing drifted through the partially open door.

Zechs sat propped up by the pillows behind him and watched as Treize moved around the bathroom, he liked to hear him singing, it wasn't often that the General of Oz got the opportunity to relax and be himself. Since Max arrived things had changed, they both had changed, were more relaxed. When, not if but when, Max got his memories back Zechs wondered what he would make of his time with them, if it would have any effects on how he viewed both himself and Treize. He hoped that they would still remain friends. On that note Zechs decided to make the most of a good day all round and slipped out of bed, sauntered over to the bathroom door and divesting himself of his PJ's before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.


	5. reunions

Reunions

by Jarrod.

checks wallet…. Nope don't own them cos I ain't rich. C&C very welcomed if productive. No flames cos I'm hot enough….. ()

Many thanks to Zmaigoddess for review…and thanks to Nozomi Anshin … amusing huh?

Trowa took extra care while soldering the remaining wires, which Wufei has stripped, to the re-made transmitter/radio. Most of the equipment had been trashed. Heero had said that vandals had broken in from the looks of things. Quatre was busy trying to find something to cook their meal in that wasn't battered beyond use nor had holes in, as it was he would be hard pressed to get a decent meal out of what was left of the supplies that had not been strewn around the kitchen. Heero had gone out to secure the area, checking that the perimeter alarms where active. Quatre looked up from beneath the table, where he'd been sweeping up the remains of the dried pasta, to see Heero enter with a rucksack dangling from his fingers. He strolled over to the sink unit and placed the rucksack carefully down before walking out into the living room, pass Trowa and Wufei then up the stairs. Trowa shrugged his shoulders and continued with the repairs while Wufei watched the stotic pilot disappear.

Quatre walked in, brushing the dust from his hands and stood behind Trowa waiting for him to finish. He watched Trowa heat the solder up with the iron and place it onto the brown and green wire, setting it in place. Trowa then put the iron down carefully before turning his attention to Quatre

"I really think a trip to town should be made for provisions, ours has been damaged beyond my abilities to make anything of it. Perhaps you and Wufei could make the trip, when you've finished?"

Wufei seemed to come out of what ever trance he'd been in, at the mention of his name and stared at Quatre before comprehending what had been said. He pushed aside a number of stripped wires and stood, bowed to Quatre and then made his way over to the door, looking over his shoulder at Trowa who had just taken Quatre's hand in his, turning it palm up and brushing at the lingering dust, then lent forward to whisper something in Quatre's ear… Wufei raised his eyebrow at the scene and made his way out of the door, leaving it ajar. He had just gotten the old land-rover out from the barn and pulled up outside the front door, when Trowa came round the side of the house and jumped into the passenger seat beside him.

The trip to town was a quiet one, neither boy having much to say to each other, Wufei handled the land-rover with experienced hands, keeping his speed and adhering to local restrictions. He pulled onto the main street that indicated the super stores parking area and managed to find a space. Both boys then made their way into the mall. After a quick trip to one of the 'holes in the wall' Trowa made a withdrawal from one of the accounts and followed behind Wufei into the food store.

Wufei loved pushing the trolley, even though sometimes it had a mind of its own, he enjoyed being in control. Trowa took special care in choosing which products to buy and which not, he even asked Wufei on occasion as to his preferences on certain foods. When they thought they had enough dry, tinned and sealed food stuffs they made their way over to the queues at the checkouts. While Trowa stood with his hand in his pocket watching each customer and seeing what they had in their trolleys, Wufei glared at those stood waiting in line, muttering under his breath about shops still not having enough cashiers to stop queuing even in this day and age and was also amazed that even in war people where still out spending money and where did the food come from, how did the shops obtain the produces when there was a war running rife?

As he was pondering these things he happened to glance up out at the people milling around in the mall outside, when he saw a familiar face passed the window. He was frozen for a few seconds before he ran off outside, leaving a stunned Trowa at the check-outs. Trowa was curious as to what could have gotten Wufei in such a flap. He set the items they needed onto the conveyor belt and watched as a kindly assistant offered to help pack his purchases for him while also giving him the eye, but he ignored all this as he waited for them to finish. He took the bags, thanking them for their help and left in search of his friend.

Wufei ran outside the supermarket and stopped, causing a few by passers to grumble and step around him, he then set off in the direction he'd seen the apparition going. After a while of not catching sight of them, he stepped up onto a bench, spying a long chestnut braid heading into a music store further along the arcade Wufei jumped down from the bench and made his way over to the store. Looking around for the braided apparition he spied him going up the escalator to the second floor and hastened to catch up. At the top of the escalator he spotted him, stood chatting to someone at his side. Wufei strolled over to them and grabbed hold of Duo's arm

"What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing at Maxwell?" He shouted, causing those around them to stop and stare. His grip on Duo tightening considerably as he tried to pull him over to the exit and out into the stairwell. Duo on the other hand was having none of it, he yanked his arm out of Wufei's grip and turned to go back to Nathan. Wufei grabbed duo's arm, twisting it behind his back and literally frog marched Duo out through the fire exit/stairwell. Once through the door Duo swung round and elbowed Wufei in the face.

"Back off buddy boy, I'm not your type" he sneered, before pushing Wufei further from him. Wufei staggered a few paces before moving forward to lash out and hit Duo in the gut doubling him over, then bringing his arm down across the back of duo's shoulders for a forearm slash. With Duo flat out on the floor, Wufei flipped him over and was about to drag him to his feet when the exit door slammed open and a tall, dark haired fiend body checked him, knocking him off his feet and into the wall behind, his head connecting with a resounding crack. Nathan knelt checking Max, making sure that he still had a pulse, before turning to face the would-be abductor…when he had first seen his friend being abducted he had been frozen on the spot, but it had taken someone bumping into him to get him back to normal and he had set off to rescue his friend from what ever the Chinese boy had intended. Seeing Max out cold on the floor had really startled him, had the abductor turned in to a mugger? Wufei was trying to get to his feet when he was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall behind him.

"You have picked on the wrong people to rob sunshine," Nathan snarled " if you ever get a next time, choose wisely" he growled, slamming Wufei's back against the wall, stunning him again, before letting him drop to the floor, flipping him over and securing Wufei's hands behind his back. A groan from behind told him that Max was recovering, after checking that the would-be mugger was secure Nathan turned his attention back to Max, helping him to his feet Max put a tentative hand to the back of his head, checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding and then turned his attention to Nathan and his would be attacker.

"He a Friend of yours?" Nathan enquired.

"Not bloody likely Nate, don't know him from Adam, he sure packs a punch" Max said rubbing his tender stomach.

Nathan stooped down and hauled Wufei to his feet.

"Lets get him to the authorities; they'll know what to do with him."

Lifting Wufei over his shoulder Nathan allowed Max to precede him down the stairs. They had just gotten to the final flight when they where met by a young man coming up the stairs hampered with two bags of groceries and looking very flustered. He had on a pair of brown glasses that where partially hidden by his fall of hair that covered one side of his face.  
"Oh thank god you found him" the pedestrian sighed. "I only left him for a few seconds," he rambled on "I saw this really cute girl that's at our school and I only meant to chat for a while, I tend to forget he's with me sometimes and when I turned round he was gone…. I do hope he didn't cause any trouble?" He looked expectantly at the pair, his eyes wide as he began chewing on his bottom lip "Oh shoot," he sighed dejectedly, " he did didn't he, what did he do this time… I had really hoped that just this once we could go out with out any hassle, the Dr's said that he'd be ok, that it would be fine to take him shopping and all and he's been really good."

Both Max and Nathan looked at each other in amazement; Nathan lowered Wufei down so that he was propped up against the wall and Max moved to stand just behind Nathan.

" This will set him back some, I know the Dr's will be upset that he relapsed" Taking a much needed breath of air the young man shifted one of the bags and held out his hand "I'm Triton Bloom, we work over at the circus across from town, Wufei here is my half brother, I got tickets if you're interested, front row seats" He put one of the bags down and fished in his trouser pockets, then jacket pocket looking for the tickets, finding them in his back trouser pocket… "I really am sorry if he caused any trouble, please don't take him to the police…" again he bit his lip " we'd both loose our work permits at the circus and its really a great place for us, we get to travel and meet interesting people and entertain them as well." He held out the tickets. "I promise to keep watch over him better this time… really…"

Max was trying real hard not to break out into giggles; he hid his face in Nathan's shoulder blade and tried to get a grip on himself. Nathan was speechless, he accepted the tickets and handed them over to Max, scowling at him as he did so, then moved over to Wufei and released him from the restraints. Triton smiled and gushed his thanks while trying to get Wufei to his feet and juggle the shopping bags; in the end Max offered to carry the bags while Triton and Nathan helped to drag Wufei out into the car park. Once secured in the passenger seat and the shopping placed in the back of the wagon, Triton thanked them again and drove off sedately.

Max creased up, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach, it ached so much… Nathan on the other had wasn't pleased.

"We just let a fugitive escape and all you can do is laugh?" he gasped which only sent Max into another bout of laughter.

"Sorry" he gasped between laughs. "It's just that that guy really was funny and to think that they are brothers as well, it must be one hell of a show, I can't wait to see it." Max glanced at the tickets "great tonight is the last night before they move on" he tucked his arm into Nathan's and the pair walked back into the mall. "There's this great pair of leather trousers that I've seen that'll look so cool on you, and I can think of at least a few great shirts as well, We have to look our best cos I want to show us both off, sides maybe Zechs or Treize will come as well"

Nathan snorted at the thought of Zechs keeping his hands to himself long enough to watch the show. Max was so pleased that they'd get to go out in the evening. He chatted about what he intended to eat at the circus and what he hoped to see.

"I hear they have a knife act that is to die for" Max sniggered. "They strap this guy to a wheel and spin it while this girl throws knives at him… Ha, just think if she missed…." Max had found the shop he was looking for and steered Nathan inside. They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for clothes; Nathan loved the fact that he could spend time with Max and took every opportunity to admire his physique or the way his body moved.

"Hey" Max stood in front of Nathan waving his hand. "Don't know about you, but I could do with feeding… it's been ages since we last ate." He managed to steer Nathan into a burger bar where they had a late lunch and chatted about the circus.

Treize stood in front of the full length mirror and twisted first left then right… trying to see if the new slacks he'd gotten where a proper fit.

"Do you think these make my bum look big?" he asked Zechs who was laid out on the bed reading some papers he'd picked up from the office.

"Depends on who's looking and for what reason?" Zechs replied absentmindedly.

Treize wandered over to the bed and sat down beside Zechs, brushing his long hair away from his face and behind his ear. He then reached over and took the papers away from Zechs laying them on the floor and lent in for a long slow kiss. Zechs rolled over onto his back, pulling Treize down onto him and deepening the kiss while allowing his hand to wander down Treize's muscular back and cupping his arse, squeezing the cheeks and arching his hips up into Treize's body, causing Treize to moan and grind his hips into Zechs.

"I think you have a great bum and intend to keep it that way through rigorous exercise" Zechs stated before flipping Treize over onto his back and unfastening his shirt, allowing his fingers to caress the contours of Treize's chest, tweaking the nipple ring that sat snugly against the caramel nipple. Sliding the shirt over well formed shoulders. Treize felt Zech's questing fingers and arched into the caress writhing against the cool sheets. He toed off his shoes and raised his arse, to aid the removal of his trousers and boxers, which fell onto the floor. Zechs shifted lower on the bed and paid particular attention to Treize's navel while holding his hips still.

"Please?" Treize quested, sliding his fingers into Zech's hair and trying to coax his lovers head lower.

Zechs nipped at Treize's hip bone, following the contours down to his inner thigh, spreading Treize's legs to allow for better access. His questing tongue bathing first one and then both balls before taking them into his mouth, rolling them around and gently sucking them while a slender finger pressed against and into Treize's opening… Zechs smiled to himself as he released the tender globes and began to pay particular attention to Treize's neglected length, swirling his tongue around its head coaxing a bead of pre-cum onto its tip before lowering his lips around its head and taking in his full length, Treize arched into the mouth making soft coaxing noises. Keeping Treize distracted Zechs added a second then third finger stretching his lover in readiness. He felt Treize's body shudder and knew that his lover was very close to the edge. Withdrawing his fingers and mouth Zechs ignored the whimpers coming from his lovers lips. After divesting himself of his own clothes he moved back up Treize's body kissing him tenderly. Positioning his body between Treize's thighs, Zechs wrapped Treize's legs around his waist as he pressed forward slowly burying himself in his lover's still tight heat. Treize sighed contentedly feeling Zechs fill him and his body's weight shift so that he wasn't lying on him but instead bracing his elbows on either side of him and allowing his body's own natural grace to set a rhythm that would suit both of them. Zechs nibbled Treize's ear and jaw teasing more moans of pleasure from him as his body surged into him slowly. Treize felt he was flying high with the slow rhythmic thrusts and withdrawals pushing him ever closer to fulfilment. He wrapped his legs tighter around his lover urging him on. Zechs took his cue from Treize and quickened the pace. Reaching between them his fingers closed around Treize's neglected length and grasped it firmly, setting a fast rhythm. He could feel Treize tightening around him, felt his lovers' body arch up and Treize's release coat their stomachs even as he himself came with in Treize's depths marking his lover with his seed. Treize lay there wantonly sprawled out too exhausted to move and a contented smile on his face. Zechs gently pulled out and lay to the side reaching for the sheet to wipe Treize's release from his and his lovers' stomach.

The front door slammed downstairs and running foot steps echoed along the hallway and up the stairs. Zechs hastily threw a sheet over themselves before their door swung open and Max rushed in.

"We have tickets for the circus tonight and you two are coming as well" he stated before realizing that he was interrupting something. Turning a few shades of red he hastily marched back out the room shutting the door behind him.

"For the goddess sake, I thought you two where past that stage" he said behind the closed door. "Hurry up, we have take out downstairs getting cold and I'm hungry cos Nathan decided it best to wait for you two, instead of allowing me to eat in the car"

Zechs could hear the pout in Max's voice. He nudged Treize then slipped out of bed walking over to the bathroom.

"We could save time by showering together" Zechs pointed out "That is if you can move?"

He watched as Treize rolled over onto his front, raise up onto his hand and knees and crawl across the bed to the opposite side before backing off the bed and slowly straightening up.

"Shower would be nice" Treize said stiltedly making his way across the room and past Zechs into the bathroom. Smiling Zechs shut the door behind them. The sound of running water and sighs could be heard outside the bathroom, if anyone happened to have been stood outside the door…

Half hour later Treize and Zechs made their way sedately down the stairs and into the dining room. Max stood by the French windows while Nathan sat playing with his knife and fork. Hearing the pair come into the room Max turned and rushed over to his chair, sitting down and waiting for the others.

"I thought you two where never coming down… we don't have much time. Food first then change into something more casual 'cos we have tickets for the circus and I want to go." Max all but stamped his foot in his declaration. Treize looked to Nathan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did you get tickets Max? The circus has been sold out for days?" Zechs asked as he took his seat beside Treize and across from Max and Nathan.

Max reached across the table and pulled a carton on chow-mein out of the brown bag sat in the middle of the table. He then took out three more cartons and pushed one each towards the others. Then sat down and opened his own and dug into it.

"You won't believe how we got them" Max said, waving his chopsticks around. "This guy tried to kidnap me and Nate kicked his butt, then the guy's brother came to get him and it turns out they both work at the circus and the nerdy guy gave us tickets for tonight if we promised not to go to the police." Max then dug into his food and left it for Nathan to explain what had happened, while Treize and Zechs ate and listened with amused expressions.

Treize decided to wear form fitting black jeans with a red and gold muscle t-shirt and black track shoes. While Zechs had on a pair of stone washed jeans and matching t-shirt and shoes.

Max had his usual black shirt and trousers on, while Nathan had on green shirt and brown cords with tan lace ups. They all looked smart enough in a casual way. Zechs was voted to drive and the 4x4 was picked to take them to the circus. Max and Nathan sat in the back listening to their own walkmans while Treize and Zechs chatted. As they approached the area designated for the circus car park Max watched out the car window. Awe struck by the bright lights, big-top and stalls that circled the field in which the circus sat. Quickly leaving the car, Max fidgeted from one foot to the other while waiting for Zechs, Treize and Nathan to exit the car. He grabbed Treize's arm and pulled him along leaving Nathan to wait for Zechs to lock the car doors

"We have to get food in" Max said steering Treize over to the popcorn and candyfloss stalls.

"You'll be sick Max, its only been two hours since you last ate."  
"Yeah, but it goes with the scene Treize, you need this stuff to make it original" Max countered.

Smiling Treize handed Max a few credits telling him to entertain himself while he ordered the popcorn, corndogs and candyfloss

Max made his way over to the stalls that provided other forms of entertainment. They where also brightly coloured and lit with fairy lights. Nathan stood behind Max as he tried to hit a coconut off its pin with a very hard ball, he missed the first time but hit it with the second ball, earning himself a coconut. Smiling Max handed to coconut to Nathan and then made his way over to the next stall that had airguns and cards that you had to hit with the pellets. Checking the weapon, Max sighted it , aimed and fired, hitting the card dead centre…

"Smart ass" came a comment from behind him "Bet you can't do it three times in a row"

Max turned a grinning face toward the person who'd commented, his eyes widening when he found a pair of deep sea blue eyes smiling into his.

"Done" said Max

"You will be" came another voice.

Max turned to the second voice and his gaze was held by a pair of ice blue eyes framed by messy chocolate brown hair.

Max pulled his gaze away and faced the targets…shouldering the gun he fired three times hitting each target square in the middle.

"We have a winner folks." the stall man shouted. Handing Max a huge white tiger and taking the gun off him. Max's grin spread across his face, lighting his eyes. He hugged the tiger tightly turning towards his new friends, shifting the tiger he held out his hand to the blond boy with deep blue eyes.

"Max Solo and my friend is Nathan Bowman"

"Quatre Winner" Quatre smiled shaking Max's hand. "My friends name is Heero Yuy"

Max turned to Heero and shook his hand also, noting that only Quatre offered to shake Nathan's hand or acknowledge him.

"Are you here to watch the show?" Quatre enquired.

Max nodded and began searching the crowd for Treize and Zechs.

"We got free tickets from this weird guy in town. Him and his brother are part of the show, I think he said. Either way they work here and gave us some tickets, so I invited Treize and Zechs as well as Nathan here. We're making a night of it." Max spied his friends and waved them over.

Treize watched with amusement as Heero all but snarled at him as he and Zechs approached the group.

" I see you've already made new friends Max . Introduce us please?"

Quatre stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Quatre Winner." Treize stated " I've heard so much about you. It is indeed a pleasure to finally come face to face with you. I trust that your family are well?"

Taken slightly aback Quatre grasped the hand firmly, smiling.

"Treize Khushrenada." he acknowledged "To the best of my knowledge my family are all well thank you."

Treize's gaze then focused on Heero and his smile widened.  
"Heero Yuy. My, my. It seems that a reunion is on the cards this day. Are the rest of your little group present?"

Heero stood stock still, knowing that if he moved it would be to end Treize's life. He raised his eyes up and past Treize to focus on Zechs stood behind him. He could tell that the former prince was watching his every move and the slightly raised eyebrow was of piqued interest only.

"Oi" Max voiced, confused at the turn of events. "What gives here?"

Attention once again focused on Max, Treize took his arm and lead them over to the big-top.

"Come Max, the show is about to start."


	6. decisions

Heero Yuy sat pouting. Yes, this is the only way it could be described… sat not five feet away from him was the image of the man-child he had buried. The only person on this planet whom he'd had some feelings for, admittedly the feelings had not been realised until the person's demise, but that didn't count. He watched as Duo Maxwell's doppelganger laughed at the antics of the clowns in the small arena. Heero watched how he leant closer to Kushrenada when spoken too, at how he turned to watch the crowd, his gaze brushing over all those present as if looking for something… and at how close his group seemed to be. ..Kushrenada, Marquise and Bowman. Heero had listened to them chatting and was amazed at the closeness they seemed to share. If he analysed his feelings he knew that jealousy would be top of the list and he had to admit that he was jealous. So wrapped up with watching the group, Heero was unaware that he was also being closely monitored.

Standing in the sideline watching the performers, Wufei saw the coveted glances Heero gave Kushrenada and his group. He had some inkling of what was going through Heero Yuy's mind as he watched. He had a few questions that needed answers as well. A visit to his mentor would be in order. There were too many questions shrouded in mystery. The fact that Maxwell had a double was also…. Wufei turned abruptly and walked from the big-top. He needed answers now. Apart from Sally, no one else was present while they waited for news as to weither or not Duo had survived. Sally had been the first to inform Heero, who in turn had informed the others. Admittedly things had been up in the air. Wufei remembered how they'd managed to activate the tracer placed on Maxwell's person, had enlisted the help of Howard, whom they knew to be a good friend of Maxwell. It was relatively easy to track the Gundam pilot and converge on the co-ordinates. So what happened between the death and burial? So engrossed in his musings Wufei allowed his feet to guide him. Out he wandered, past the trailers, along the dusty worn tracks and over to the lake. Here Wufei sat down on the bank and seemed to watch the full moon dance behind wispy clouds reflected in the lakes surface. He was getting a headache trying to sort things out. Absently he rubbed at his temples. He needed to find out exactly what had happened, there had to be a reason…Maxwell can't just die and an exact double appear. It didn't bear thinking about, there being another Maxwell running around… They all knew how "G" felt about Maxwell being first choice for Deathscythe. "G" had voiced his disapproval at the Remembrance Day. He'd had a hand in Duo's death, everything pointed to this fact.

Wufei wasn't upset that "G" had mysteriously disappeared that night or that all the information the professor had been working on had been destroyed in an explosion that had left a five foot deep crater and debris spread around for miles. He was certain that Yuy had been the one to set the explosion but not have a hand in the disappearance of "G". Was Sally the key to this…? Could she have faked Maxwell's death? But no, Heero saw the body, of that Wufei was sure, no one could fake the distress or total loss that was etched in Heero's face when he'd come out of that room. Heero had spent almost a year denying that Maxwell was dead, even though he had seen the body; Yuy had spent sleepless nights on that blasted computer of his. Chasing his tail, finding nothing to implicate anyone but "G"… Wufei stopped his musings as a twig snapped just off to his right. He sat perfectly still listening to the silence that crawled around him… there, again off to his right, a soft rustling of cloth carried on the breeze. Wufei was tensing himself, ready to rise when a curse and a load thump heralded the arrival of a body falling out of the bushes and sprawling itself beside him.

"Damn, what a bloody entrance that was" came a softly spoken voice. "Hello young Dragon, mind some company?"

"We have nothing to say to each other. Kindly take your personage else where"

Nathaniel seemed to think on this before rising and sitting beside Wufei,

"I take it you've not forgiven me for decking you the other day then?" Nathan asked absently, brushing at the light dust on his trouser leg before looking towards Wufei for an answer.

Wufei glared at him for a while before snorting in disgust and turning to look at the shadows of the water fowl floating along with out a care in the moons light.

"What ever game you are playing, I will not be apart of it. I have more respect for others feelings than you would have in your little finger."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at this then glanced at his hands.

"Really? I was not aware of being disrespectful to anyone or for that matter harming anyone's feeling. Why would you accuse me of such?" this last being said as he raised his hand to Wufei's chin and turned his head towards him. Wufei scowled at him before slapping Nathan's hand away and standing.

"Have you no honour? Some are still mourning the loss of a colleague and you, you have the gall to parade around with an exact double, what do you hope to gain from this?"

"My dear fellow, I have no idea what you are talking about"

Again Wufei snorted and turned to go back to the circus. Nathan hastily got to his feet and grabbed Wufei's arm.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong footing?" he tried to pacify Wufei with a smile that was soon turned to a shout of shock as he was sent flying into a nearby bush. Without a backwards glance Wufei stormed off back to the encampment.

Nathan sat there watching the retreating back; drawing his right knee up to his chest he shook his head.

"Guess it's not my lucky day?"

"Man, you sure fall down a lot" came a chiding retort from above him.

Nathan raised his head and smiled as a cherubic face appeared hanging upside down from a thick tree limb above him. He watched as a body somersaulted in mid air, to land with cat like grace on solid ground before him holding out a small slender hand.

"They call me Joe; I help Trowa out with the lions and generally keep the motors going."

Standing, Nathan accepted the hand and shook it. Not bothered by the tattered clothes or dirty appearance of the boy before him.

"Nathaniel. J. Bowman."

"Yeah, I know." Joe smiled, "Your not gonna get in Wufei's good books by being slow."

Nathan chuckled and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets before regarding the boy before him. Joe was of slender build with dusty blond hair and startling blue eyes. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he watched Nathan watching him. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, but looked to have the knowledge of an older person. Nathan sighed and looked up the trail that Wufei had disappeared along.

"Don't let it worry you," Joe said softly "He has a lot on his plate at the moment" Then followed the same path, with Nathan walking beside him.

"How long are you intending to stop here?" Nathan asked.

Joe screwed his face up before answering in a dry tone of voice.

"Depends on how long it is till you guys move us on, or the money dries up." Joe smirked, his smile returning. "Why? Any particular reason?"

Had it been bright enough, you could have seen the pink tinge that rose up Nathan's neck to highlight his face, but he was thankful that the shadows hid it.

"No," Nathan replied, "No reason at all, just curious …judging I've missed half the performance already"

Joe grinned, showing his bright white teeth.

"You missed the bloody lot mate, have to ask the guys for another pass you will."

He slapped Nathan on the back before running ahead laughing loudly.

Treize had watched Nathan make his way out of the big top some time ago. So much for going to get the popcorn. He turned his attention back to the jugglers in the centre ring and caught Zechs eye. Zechs, in turn, inclined his head in Heero's direction, alerting Treize to the possibility of a set too, but Treize shook his head and turned in Max's direction to be met with manic smile.

"When you two have finished with the silent messages. I'd like some more popcorn since Nathan's been distracted."

Treize grinned back at Max and looked at the empty cartons of popcorn, hotdogs and numerous fizzy drink cups that where stacked up beside their feet.

"Don't you think you've had enough? It'll be hours before you come down from all that sugar you've consumed"

Max grinned back and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not even half way there yet. It'll take more that this to get me high… though we could always find out how long it does take?"

Treize would've commented on that but Max was distracted by the clowns messing around with water buckets and such, while the riggers brought on a huge wooden wheel, followed by a clown in green baggy pants and a girl with red hair dressed in brightly coloured clothes. The crowd cheered and clapped in time to the music as the couple paraded around the ring before the clown walked over and was secured to the wheel and the young girl stood with her back to it showing the crowd a set of rather wicked throwing knives. Max loudly sucked in a breath, recognising the clown as one of the young men they'd had a run in with the other day and sat riveted to his seat as he watched the young girl pace off away from the wheel, the crowd hushed quickly as the girl turned and threw one of the knives toward the clown on the now spinning wheel. The crowd also gasped at the 'thunk' of each knife as it sank into the wood. Treize had to pry Max's fingers from his now numb thigh as the clown was released from the stationary wheel unharmed and bowed to the appreciating audience along with the red head, but Max still sat there spell bound.

"Wow" Max breathed "Neat ending"

He became aware of Treize peeling his last finger from his leg and hastily pulled his hand away muttering an apology. They stood as one and made their way down the steps and out of the big top, along with the rest of the audience.

Max turned left outside the big top and made his way behind it to where the trailers housed the crew. Treize and Zechs followed him at a more sedate pace. They stopped beside the trailer that the clown with baggy pants was sat on the bottom step of, removing his shoes. He looked up at their approach and brought out a pair of metal rimmed glasses from his pocket, before putting them on and squinting at them.

Max grinned, his face alight with genuine pleasure

"That was sooooo cool man," he beamed, holding out his hand.

Trowa stood and extended his hand to Max, having his hand vigorously shaken

"More than glad you enjoyed the performance" Trowa replied.

He glanced to Treize and Zechs, smiling.

Max was shifting from one foot to the other and after a while asked.

"Can I have a go with those knives?"

Treize stepped forward to intervene when Trowa shook his head.

"Sorry, but Katherine won't let anyone near them, not even me. She prides herself on the fact that only she has a hand on them.

Trying to hide his disappointment Max shrugged and moved back towards Treize and Zechs.

"You could always try the high wire though" Trowa said. "The Ring Master is always interested in those who want to chance their luck."

Both Treize and Zechs almost shouted the word together.  
"NO"

"I think that Max is on a high enough as it is" Treize said placating "With out adding any height to it. Some other time perhaps?"

Trowa smiled his understanding and turned to go into the caravan behind him.

"Night" he said, sending Max a glance before closing the door. Leaving them stood in semi darkness. Max shrugged then grabbed both the men's arms and led them back to the car park.

"Come on guys…." he chortled "I hear a pizza calling, with my name on it"

Both moaned softly and Treize could be heard to mumble about fast food being a joke.

Neither one saw the shadow that detached it's self from the side of the big top and made its way over to Trowa's trailer. Watching them as they got into their car and left the grounds before knocking on the door.

Trowa opened the door to Heero's scowling face, stepped aside to allow him entrance and, sending one more glance to the shadows outside, closed the door behind him. He moved around Heero over to the small stove and put the kettle on before getting down two cups and the tea caddy, glancing over his shoulder he watched Heero, who was still stood by the door.

"Did you find any more information on Max?" Trowa asked, setting the caddy beside the cups. Heero just shook his head, not bothering to look up from examining his shoes.

"Something has to be done Heero…we need to find out if he is a threat to us and our mission"

On hearing these words Heero looked up at Trowa before sighing and moving over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the seat, he looked at his hands before answering.

"I am aware of what must be done."

"Has J been in contact yet, or any of the others?"

Trowa almost jumped out of his skin when Heero answered beside him.

"I've not been in contact with J since the reunion"

Heero moved Trowa out of the way and poured the boiling water into the pot to warm it, then discarded the water before adding the tealeaves and fresh hot water, swirling it around a little before putting the pot to one side. He turned to look at Trowa, who was now in the process of getting changed into his jeans and turtle neck sweater. Before either could speak the trailer door opened and a rather peeved Wufei stormed in, slamming the door behind him. He stopped just inside the trailer and regarded the pair before him. Trowa with his turtle neck just over his head and Heero stood to one side of him.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt."

Both Heero and Trowa looked at each other before regarding Wufei.

"Heero was just making tea, while I changed. You missed the performance Wufei, Catherine was not impressed." Trowa said as he pulled the sweater down and slipped into his shoes.

"I had a few things that needed to be rectified" Wufei mumbled before turning to leave. "I will come back later"

Heero got another cup from the rack and poured the tea into each cup, before bringing over two cups of steaming tea and placing them on the table.

"Sit" he told Wufei and Trowa "We have much to discuss." He returned with his own cup and sat next to the other two on the couch.

Wufei cradled his cup in his hands sipping carefully at the brew, while Trowa opened a packet of biscuits and offered them around. Heero took four from the packet but Wufei shook his head and declined the offer. Trowa took a couple before sitting back on the couch and waiting.

"I do not believe that Maxwell is dead" Wufei said quietly "How else can we explain this look alike?"

He refused to look up in case Heero was staring at him. He didn't think he could say what had to be said with Heero sending death glares his way.

"It is my belief that some how he was resuscitated and is now in the employ of Oz. I have no facts to base this on but cannot find any other plausible reason."

"If that were true then Sally had to have had a hand in it also" Trowa said. "We have to find out where she is before we can question her and as far as I know, she has disappeared along with the 5."

Heero placed his cup on the small table in front of him raked his fingers through his hair.

"I have exhausted all avenues and still cannot find any answers. Its like running around in a small tube, I'm getting no where. The frustrating part is that I saw him… I was there… he was dead, cold and lifeless, nothing but a shell."  
"We have to work on the whys and wherefores…." Trowa said sitting forward, "why would they want us to believe he was dead and what they hoped to gain from it?"

"Would there not have been brain damage, I mean, if someone died and is brought back to life, I'd have thought that the brain would be damaged in some way through lack of oxygen" Heero was uncertain of why he was concerned about this but felt it needed to be said.

"Not unless the body was in a form of stasis. There are ways and means of slowing the heart so that it beats so slow that it doesn't register thus causing little to no brain damage" Trowa said, reaching for another biscuit.

"Could it cause amnesia?" asked Wufei.

Trowa thought on this for a while, munching silently before answering.

"It could" he frowned "What I can't understand is what they hoped to do with Duo if he had no memory of his past".

"He might not have his memory but we would, dissention in the ranks…" replied Heero.

"Divide and conquer…" added Wufei. No one spoke, each caught in their own private thoughts.

Their silence was broken by a loud clap of thunder that rattled the trailer, followed by brilliant streaks of forked lightening. All stood as one and made for the door. Only to find it being opened by Joe.

"Oi… better help out guys. Some of the animals are getting shook up by this freak storm" Joe said, breathlessly.

Trowa was first to react and rushed past Joe, heading towards the lions. Joe cautiously followed, with Heero and Wufei on his heels.

"Heero, go help with the elephants. Wufei, you'll be needed to help with the horses" Trowa shouted over his shoulder as he ran. Heero skidded to a halt a look of contempt on his face.  
"Elephants?" he asked. His face illuminated in a grimace by the series of flashes that heralded a rumble of thunder. "Why the elephants? I don't like elephants." he snarled.

"I'll take the elephants, you take the horses." Wufei shouted above the thunder. Then he changed direction and ran over to the enclosure that the elephants where kept in. While Heero went off in search of the horses, mumbling to himself. Trowa and Joe skidded to a halt by the lion's cages. The males were pacing up and down the cage, head low, roaring out their contempt for the storm. While the females where bunched together calling back to them. Joe stood beside Trowa, both watching as one of the males took a swipe at another.

"We have to separate them." Trowa shouted. "Get the ropes while I try to calm them down."

Joe ran over to one of the trainers, shouting out what he wanted above the thunder. Two long ropes were found and handed to Joe, who ran back and handed one to Trowa.

"I'll take Ben, Tro. He's not as strong as Max and we get on better" Joe called as he made his way to the cage door.

"Take it slow and easy, Joe. They're all spooked by this storm. Be aware" Trowa advised.

Joe moved to one side as Trowa opened the cage. Max was the closest to the door and made to step down but Trowa stood in his way. Talking quietly to him as he looped the rope around max's neck, Trowa dug his hand into the lion's thick mane, leading him into the main arena inside the big top. As he disappeared from view Joe moved towards the cage door, holding the rope out he managed to loop it around Bens neck before another loud clap of thunder sent Ben bolting out of the cage. Joe should have let go but didn't and was dragged in the dirt quite some way before one of the riggers caught him and the rope, halting Bens run.

Between them they managed to get Ben inside the big top and over to the large cage they used for the lion tamers act. Trowa walked over to them, taking in Joe's dirty appearance and trying not to smile.

"Who was taking whom for a walk?" he asked.

"Har har" Joe smirked.

With both males safely inside the ring Trowa and Joe made their way out to help bring in the females. Trowa tried to help dust Joe off but was asked in no uncertain terms to back off. Joe would have a few minor bruises tomorrow as it was.

Heero headed towards the paddock that he knew the horses where in. Carefully he made his way under the wooden poles and over to where the stallion stood pawing the ground. Quietly he spoke to it, running his hand along its shoulder and up to the halter, keeping his voice calm and quiet. When his hand found the leather he gripped it tightly and swung up onto its back. The stallion bucked a few times before settling and allowed Heero to lead it over to the paddock gate, the mares following behind. The gate opened and Heero walked the horses out and over to the big top. Both Trowa and Joe stopped to watch as they paraded by, each had a smile on their faces. Which grew even bigger when they spied Wufei atop one of the elephants with a small caravan of smaller elephants trailing behind, each trunk holding onto a tail? Heero turned slightly to get a better look and smiled also before pulling back on the halter causing the horse beneath him to rear up…it pawed the air for a second or two before settling back down. The cavalcade made its way into the big top amid much smiling and banter.

After making sure the animals where bedded down for the night the boys made their way back to Trowa's trailer.  
"Where's Quatre?" Heero asked

"Meeting with Rashid. Apparently the Winner corporation can trace him even when he doesn't want to be." Trowa answered, but on opening the trailer door found Quatre sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand and chatting to Catherine.  
"Trowa" Quatre greeted him delightedly, his smile seeming to lighten up the room. Rising to his feet he moved further down the couch to make room for the others. Joe walked over to the small fridge and poured himself some milk before calling over his shoulder.

"You need to do some shopping Trowa, you're out of most things in here"

"I think you should leave the fridge alone Joe, you never know what might crawl out of it." Catherine smiled "I don't think Trowa knows the meaning of food, at least I've never seen any in there"

"I eat" Trowa said, "Just not the junk that you two do. Besides its my fridge and I can put in it what I do or do not want." Had it been anyone else you would've expected a tongue to be sticking out and a raspberry blown, but being Trowa there was just the silence that hung heavy in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. First things first, thanks to emeraldwolf for the review, your encouragement made me sit up and get my ass in gear…

I'm hoping that some of you 'special people' have realised what is going on in this fic… even though I'm going about it the long way, let me know if you've gotten a clue…(evil laughter as the author exits stage right)

denotes dreamlike state.

The curtains flapped gently with the warm night's breeze. Bright shafts of moon light danced around the bedroom floor echoing the shadows of the tree outside. The lone figure in the bed moved softly in its sleep causing the sheet to slip to his hips as he raised his knee then dropped it again. Soft sighs slipped from his lips as he dreamed.

Max saw himself drifting in a haze of clouds. The mecha he was flying was awesome, its black shining metal catching the suns reflection on the sea below. His left hand clenched tightly while his right seemed to dance across the console before him. He watched as suddenly the mecha straightened up and plummeted feet first into the ocean below, sinking below the waves to finally rest on the sea bed. A face appeared before him on the view screen its lips moving silently before the screen showed a countdown and the mecha started its shut-down procedure. Max felt a panic rise up inside him as he felt water seeping into his shoes and watched with dread as it slowly crawled up his legs. He could see above him some of the mecha's wires hanging down and watched as he busied himself trying to find a way to get his mecha up and working. He wiped the sweat from his face and tried to calm his breathing, which had become erratic, and then all went black.

Now all around him was white, pure blinding white. He found himself in a room standing just inside the door, a figure lay unmoving on the bed, sheets covering all but its shoulders. There were tubes running out of the body, some attached to machines that hummed quietly. One rose in time with the body in the bed's chest rising and falling as air was pumped into unresponsive lungs, another beeped softly, echoing its heart. Asleep in a chair beside the bed was a young male, his fingers interlaced with the unresponsive hand. His dark head resting on the sheet. Max felt like his was intruding and moved to step out of the room when his exit was blocked as a doctor entered, his long black hair standing out in contrast to his white uniform. The doctor moved quietly into the room and over to the man in the bed, with sure movements he checked the patience's pulse, re-adjusting the flow from one of the tubes, then moving over to the monitors and checking the data from them. Carefully he moved over to the young man asleep in the chair and gently touched him on his shoulder.

"Heero" he said quietly. "Trowa and Quatre are here and wish to speak with you"

Heero slowly raised his head looking into the Doctor's eyes. Shaking his head Heero lay it back down on the bed.

"Tell them to go to hell" Heero replied. The Doctor knelt down on one knee beside Heero, resting his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"You really should speak with them; it's their decision as well as your own"

Heero shook his head again, refusing to acknowledge the Doctor before him and those waiting down the corridor. He gently squeezed the hand held in his, willing it to move just a fraction.

"I'll sit with Duo till you come back," the doctor smiled "this is something that has to have all of you in agreement. No one person can make this decision, you know he'll be safe with me," he stood up and helped Heero out of the chair. "Besides its wash time and you'll need to let the nurses do their job properly. Get yourself something to eat and drink, talk with your friends and come back in an hour"

Heero stood looking down at the lone figure in the bed, Duo's body was wasting away through lack of use, and dark smudges nestled beneath closed eyes and that horrid mask covering his face. With one last squeeze on Duo's hand, Heero made his way slowly to the door, dragging tired feet out into the hallway and down the corridor. The Doctor watched him go, and then paged the nurses in to wash Duo. He had been with this patient since his arrival and knew that time was not in his favour.

Trowa stood leaning against the wall looking out the window, while Quatre sat at a table moving cups and saucers into position and placing a plate, with sandwiches on it, into the middle of the table. Both looked to the door when it opened and Heero walked slowly into the room. Neither moved until Heero had made his way over to their table. Trowa pushed away from the wall and walked over to stand behind Quatre, resting his hands on Quatre's shoulder, lending him support if it was needed.

Heero was a ghost of himself, his already pale complexion greying in the strip lighting of the dinner room. His once bright eyes now dull and empty. He pulled a chair out ,opposite his two friends and seemed to sink into it, resting his arms on the table and slowly lowering his head till it met his arms. Quatre looked up at Trowa as he squeezed his shoulders and watched him as he made his way to sit in the chair beside him. Quatre busied himself with pouring the tea and placing a few sandwiches on a plate before pushing the plate towards Heero. He was stalling for time as he also poured himself and Trowa a cup each and placed a few sandwiches on their plates. Then he laid a hand on Trowa's leg before looking up, what ever he was about to say catching in his throat as he saw Heero watching them, he blushed and looked away.

"Your decision?" Heero asked.

Quatre looked to his lover for support, his hand seeking Trowa's, feeling the need to know that their decision was right for all of them.

"We've decided it best if we let him go Heero…. It's been almost two years now and still no sign of life."

"NO……" Heero shouted, his fist hitting the table, shaking the tea cups in their saucers. "No…" he whispered. "I can't let him go yet… not yet," he raised his head, tears glistening on his lashes.

Trowa lent forward reaching across the table to catch Heero's hand in his.

"It's for the best Heero…even you know this, look at yourself," he sighed "when was the last time you stepped outside these walls? You've not slept in a real bed since Duo was admitted and you've lost valuable weight"

Heero withdrew his hand from Trowa's, reaching instead for the cup of tea, slowly sipping the hot brew.

Quatre stood and walked round the table, looking Trowa in the eye he indicated with his head that they needed to speak privately. Trowa shook his head but glares from his lover made him stand, making his way around the table to stand beside Quatre, Trowa clasped Heero's shoulder.

"We'll be back in a minute" he said before following Quatre over to the window.

Heero raised his head and watched the pair converse, Quatre seeming to demand and Trowa adamant in his denial. Quatre stepped closer to Trowa and slapped him round the face. The noise, a resounding crack in the silent room. Trowa's hand raised to his now reddened cheek, his eyes wide in surprise as Quatre raised his hand again, this time Quatre pointed over to Heero.

"Look at him Trowa," Quatre whispered harshly "what he's become. Do you think Duo would want to see him like this?"

Trowa stole a quick glance in Heero's direction before lowering his head in acknowledgment. The pair made their way back to their table and sat down. Quatre took a sip of his tea, trying to compose himself. Eventually after a while he raised his head and looked Heero in the eyes.

"Ok Heero, we'll give it one more month." he watched as Heero seemed to relax in his chair. " If after that time there is still no progress, you must allow us to take matters into our own hands"

One month, could anything be done in that time, Heero pondered on this for a while before raising his head

"Three months," Heero stated. Quatre watched Heero as his soldier mask fell into place. "One month isn't long enough if I want to set into place the new treatment that Dr Bowman offered."

Quatre sat up straighter in his chair, looking to Trowa who shrugged his shoulders and returned to sipping his tea.

"We were not aware of any new treatment Heero. Nathan has said nothing of this to us".

"I'm aware of that," Heero said as he stood to leave. "I did ask him not to mention it to anyone unless all other options where dismissed. I'll uphold your decision, IF, after three months there is no sign of any improvement"

Heero left the café and slowly made his way back to Duo's room. Standing before the door, Heero watched as the nurses finished Duo's ablutions and tucked the sheets back around his still form. Nathaniel Bowman stood looking out the window, half keeping an eye on the nurses while trying to not seem anxious as to the outcome of the meeting that Heero was having. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Heero stood in the doorway. Walking over he hesitated before asking the question.

"Well?" Nathan asked when it seemed that Heero would not be the first to speak.

"How soon can you start the treatment?" Heero asked as he stepped round Nathan and made his way over to the bed. "They've given us three months, if after the allotted time there is no sign of any improvement, Quatre will sign the forms" Heero was proud that his voice didn't falter even though every muscle in his body was strung tight and the words seemed to stick in his throat. This would be a last ditch effort to help Duo, if this failed then all would be lost.

Nathan seemed to think for a minute before walking over to table beside Duo's bed and taking out a form from the draw, he handed it over to Heero along with one of the pens from his pocket.

"You'll need to sign this first but it shouldn't take more than a day to get the equipment installed, up and running". Nathan watched as Heero read the form and signed his name, before handing the paper back to him. Smiling as he heard Heero whisper. "Ninmu Ryoukai"

Max watched as Heero left and was tempted to follow him but decided that he'd be better staying here and finding out what the hell was going on. He watched as the Dr moved over to the window and spent his time between watching the door, the nurses and seeing what was going on outside. Max moved closer to the bed and was shocked beyond all thought as he spied his mirror image in the bed before him. Stepping back a pace Max decided that maybe he should go see what had Heero so down. He ran as if the devil himself was after him and caught sight of Heero as he passed through the café doors. Max didn't think twice as he passed through the doors without opening them and stopped in his tracks as he spied Heero speaking with two men of his own age that he'd seen at the circus. He watched them for a while, saw how dejected Heero appeared while they spoke. When Quatre and Trowa stood and walked over to the window Max followed, interested in what the two where speaking about. He was shocked when the blond drew back and slapped his friend, wincing at the thought of how much that must have stung.

"Look at him Trowa," he heard the blond whisper "what he's become. Do you think Duo would want to see him like this"

Max also looked over to Heero sat forlornly in his seat and felt his heart contract at the sight. Max followed, as the pair made their way back to Heero and stood just with in hearing distance, listening in on the rest of their conversation. He absentmindedly pulled his braid round over his shoulder and twisted it around his fingers. It wasn't long before Heero stood and left them. Max was of two minds to follow Heero back to the room but didn't feel right about it, so he stood and listened to Quatre and Trowa.

"What do you suppose he meant about a new treatment?" Quatre asked but Trowa just shrugged his shoulders and finished up his cup of tea. "May be we should go find out. It is in all our interests that we know of anything that may help Duo's recovery?"

"I think that Heero will tell us in his own time Quatre, it's best if we leave this with him for now" Trowa replied before standing and making his way around to Quatre's side…. Quatre looked up at this lover, blushing as he noticed the still red hand print on the side of Trowa's face, he stood and gently traced the pattern with his finger tips.

"I'm sorry" he said "You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't," Trowa smiled, "You can make it up to me later in more private surroundings………." Trowa replied as he lent in to brush a soft kiss against Quatre's cheek. Then taking Quatre's arm, he led him out of the café.

Max was just about to follow when he felt a sudden dizziness overcome him. He tried to lean on the table before him, but to his horror fell through it and the floor. He felt as if he'd never stop falling. Twisting his body, tried to reach out and catch something to help him stop but there was nothing to grab hold of. The white melted into grey and then black

Max awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright, his body bathed in a thin sheen of sweat and his lungs gasping for breath. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair and fell back onto the dampened sheets beneath him.

"Oh man, what's with this crazy shit?" he asked himself quietly.

Groaning softly, Max rolled out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Mayhaps a soothing shower would help him and he could try to sort out that weird dream while he was at it. He sure as hell wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

Day break found Max sat at the table in the small breakfast room. A cup of coffee sat cooling in front of him. The shower hadn't helped any and he was of two minds about taking a walk. He still hadn't come to any conclusion about the dream but couldn't dismiss it because he felt that it had some importance in filling in the gaps that littered his life. Pushing the coffee cup away from him, Max laid his head in his arms and sighed softly to himself. He didn't hear the door behind him open to admit a still sleepy but fully dressed Treize, finger combing his hair.

Treize stopped just inside the doorway stunned to find Max sitting with his head cradled in his arms at the table and a cold coffee cup beside him.

"Max?" Treize enquired softly. "How long have you been up?" He made his way across the carpeted floor and sat in the chair beside him. Reaching over Treize brushed some stray strands of hair from Max's face so he could see him better. "Bad night huh?" he asked. Max just grunted. The door off to the side opened and one of the day staff bustled forward asking if they would like breakfast now. Treize nodded and asked if they could make a pot of coffee for himself and Max and for her to bring the breakfast in when ready. The maid left swiftly and Treize turned his attention back to Max.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked. Max rolled his head from side to side, indicating that he didn't want to talk. He mumbled into his arms something about maybe later, when he'd gotten things sorted out in his head. The side door swished open as the maid re-entered the room carrying a tray with cups, saucers, coffee pot and other accoutrements. She placed the tray to one side of Treize and hastily removed Max's cold coffee cup before hurrying back out to the kitchen. Treize busied himself pouring two cups of coffee and pushed one towards Max before taking a sip from his cup. Sitting back Treize regarded his quiet friend over the rim. Max raised his head from his arms and sat back in his chair before looking over to Treize.

"You don't look so hot either." Max said and smirked as Treize raised an eyebrow. The door behind Treize opened and Zechs strolled in. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spied Max and nearly missed running into the maid as she hurried into the room, carrying a large tray with three full breakfasts' plates . She skirted around Zechs smiling softly as he bade her to precede him. Max turned to watch as Zechs flirted with the maid before coming over to sit on the side opposite him.

"Good morning to you all" Zechs grinned as he took his seat. "To what do we own the honour of your presents at our breakfast table Max." he asked, briefly glancing in Max's direction. "It's unlike you to be up with the larks?" He shook out his napkin, laying it with precision over his knees and reached across to take one of the plates from the tray. Treize watched him as Zechs tucked into the bacon, egg, sausages and bread. Another maid came in from the hall way and placed the morning mail in front of Treize before leaving via the kitchen door. Treize sifted through the mail, disregarding most of it to the side table and taking a plate from the tray.

"Anyone seen Nathaniel lately, or has he moved on to pastures green?" Zechs questioned. Glancing round at Max and Treize. Receiving nothing but a shrug of the shoulders from Max and a shake of the head from Treize, Zechs sighed and decided to finish his meal in silence. Once done he stood, tossing the napkin onto the table and strolled from the room. "Later" he called over his shoulder. Once again, the room was silent except for the occasional scrape of Treize's fork on his plate.

"Not eating?" Treize eventually asked as he laid his knife and fork to rest on his now empty plate.

"Not hungry" Max replied, swirling the dregs of his coffee in his cup. Treize rang a small hand bell that sat on the breakfast table and the maid came to remove the plates and tray. She glanced at Max for a while, concern on her face as she knew that he was usually a good eater. She turned her eyes to Treize but he shook his head at her questioning gaze. She sighed and left, carrying the almost empty tray.

"You'll have the staff thinking I've put you on rations." Treize said as he retrieved the mail from the side table. "Tilly is getting worried, she knows how you like your food."

Max frowned, combing his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well… mayhaps I'm just not in the mood for food"

"He's a poet and he doesn't know it" came a voice from the hallway door.

Max swivelled in his chair, a Cheshire cat grin on his face, as he watched Nathan from under his bangs, making his way over to them. "'Sup with you kiddo?" Nathan asked as he ruffled Max's hair. "Zechsy says that every ones in a mood here. Maybe we should all go out. What say you to a picnic?"

Max was up out of his chair in an instant and bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

"Can we? Huh? Come on Treize. You know how much you love picnics. We could get cook to rustle up a basket with all those lovely things she has in the fridge, even that bottle of wine you where saving for a 'rainy day'. You and Zechs can chugg that down while me and Nate indulge in those cans that sit at the back of your cabinet gathering dust."

"I'll have you know that those 'cans' happen to be highly prized ale from the 22nd century. I've held on to them for that special occasion and I don't think that picnics are in that list." Treize said, putting on his most affronted look ever. "I'll also hasten to add that one doesn't 'chugg' wine."

Nathan smiled to himself as he watches Max trying his utmost to convince Treize of the picnic idea. His young friend had seemed down since coming back from the circus and Nathan had made it his duty to try and find ways of lifting Max's spirit. The picnic idea came as much as a surprise to him as it did to the others, but he was willing to go with the flow if only to put a smile back on Max's face.

"I'll go chase up cook and see if she can put something together quickly. Nate? Can you see if Zechs is still around? We can't have a picnic without him, he'll only bitch about it later on." Max asked as he headed towards the kitchen doors.

Silence reigned for a while after Max had left. Treize sat stunned. Nathan made his way around the table to Treize and sat in the chair beside him.

"We could re-schedule if it's not the right time?" he said. It had seemed a good idea at the time.

Treize smiled and shook his head. "I think it's a great idea. Max needs something to take his mind off things for a while. I'm thinking this will be just as good for him as for all of us."

Just then the kitchen door opened and Max strolled in with a huge grin on his face. He stopped just inside the doorway to regard the two men stood chatting, before rubbing his hands together.

"Well?" he said. "Come on, cook said that it'll take her half hour to get the basket and booze ready. So we have ample time to get Zechsy and ourselves ready.

Heaving a long sigh, Treize and Nathan followed Max out of the breakfast room. It didn't take them long to find Zechs or for them to get ready. Exactly half hour later all four men where waiting in the hallway. A carriage waited just outside to take them where ever they decided. Cook came bustling out with a young houseman behind carrying the picnic basket.

"I've had the wine put in the cooler, along with the cans young Master Max said you'd given permission for him to remove." she glanced towards Max then returned her gaze to Treize. "That is what you said he could have, wasn't it?" she asked hesitantly.

Treize glared at Max who shifted from foot to foot under his gaze, but nodded his head saying "Thank you for taking the time and trouble. I hope that we've not put you out too much?"

Cook blushed but shook her head, ushering the men out of the door. "No trouble at all Excellency, now you all go and enjoy this lovely day."

Zechs smiled whispering to Nathan and Max. "Dare say they'll have a 'rave party' while we're gone, just to celebrate the fact that we've finally gotten Treize out of the house on something other than business." With his arm around both their shoulders Zechs lead them in to the carriage. They made themselves comfortable while Treize left instructions on where to find him if necessary. In no time at all they where speeding down the driveway and out into the countryside.

Treize lay stretched out on a blanket, his back against a tall oak, watching as Nathan and Max dashed around each other playing 'tag'. His hand strayed down to the head resting in his lap and he absentmindedly twined the fine blond hair between his fingers. Around them birds sang sweetly, crickets chirruped in the long grass and the smell of blossom wafted in the slight breeze.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?" Zechs asked in a lazy voice.

Treize shifted beneath him, trying to find a better position as he was getting slightly numb.

"Hmm?" Treize enquired, "Ohh, the picnic? Yes, it was a good idea."

"Have you found out what's troubling Max yet?" Zechs enquired

"No, he said he needed to think things through first. I'll hold him to that later." Treize replied.

"Good" Zechs said as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. His face rising to meet Treize as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips then jumped to his feet and tagged Treize shouting "You're It." He raced over to inform the boys that Treize was in the game. They spent another ten minutes chasing around before Treize found himself flopping down on the blanket, informing the others that he had enough and was hungry.

Zechs leered at him but kept what he was about to say to himself. Nathan and Max where sat in front of the basket like hungry puppy's waiting to be fed. Treize heaved a sigh and began getting the plates and food out, while Zechs retrieved the wine from the river. Soon they were happily chatting and making short work of all the food that cook had made.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of engines. Both Treize and Zechs where on their feet searching the sky. Off to the right was a Gundam being chased by two mobile suits. Max and Nathan shielded their eyes from the sun and watched as they flew overhead and into the valley beyond. Then took off racing after the suits. Zechs reached into the basket and took out a communicator, hidden under the napkins and paper plates. He was about to radio in to confirm the MS in pursuit of a Gundam when Treize placed his hand over Zech's.

"Wait." Treize said "we're safe for the time being. Lets just wait and see what transpires"

Letting his hand drop to his side, Zechs nodded then after dropping the communicator back into the basket, turned and walked with Treize to stand on the rise of a small hill and watch the outcome of this latest battle.

(Don't know what's wrong with this chapter, it took ages to get some semblance of order to it, but it still feels wrong…. Any idea's?)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again, sorry about the delay but man can not live on fresh air and I had to work nights just to feed myself…lol…many thanks to 'emeraldwolf ' for reminding me that I have as yet to update, time sure fly's when you're having fun…..not….ohh and before I forget, I'm really not good with fight scenes so don't blame me…usual statements for not owning the suits/pilots and such, just having fun with them.

Max and Nathan lay on the crest of a hill looking down into the valley in which the MS had chased the Gundam. One of the suits was manoeuvring behind the Gundam while the other was trying to keep out of the way of its dragon claw. Each MS pilot tried to get in close enough to cause some damage. As if sensing the others present behind the Gundam stepped back and pivoting on one foot, swung its free leg out and effectively knocked the MS out of its way. Distracted by this play the Gundam was slow to react to the frontal attack by the other MS and only just managed to bring up its shielded arm to block the MS blow from its laser.

Max shifted over to allow Treize and Zechs room to view the ensuing battle

"Bet that Gundam pilot is really pissed. He nearly lost that one." Max commented.

"You could've done better Max?" asked Zechs

Max smirked but didn't answer. Treize was fascinated by the Gundam pilots agility in such close combat . It seemed that the pilot was using only a minimal amount of its abilities, while still keeping the other suits at bay. They watched as the Gundam extended its claw, reaching into the belly of the MS in front of him and piercing it through the other side then flinging the suit round and into its companion. The explosion from both suits sent debris flying in all directions and the Gundam was blown backwards, ending on it's rump.

Max and Nathan laughed at the sight of the Gundam trying its best to find its way back to its feet, but in the end the pilot managed to get the suit to its knees and slowly stood up.

"I would've thought that getting that much mecha up would've been one of the first things those pilots would've learnt. I mean, having that much weight has to be a priority in getting it mobile." Max stated as he rose to his feet, dusting off his legs.

"Yeah," said Nathan still laughing "Maybe he didn't expect to end up on his ass though."

As Treize and Zechs stood they noticed that the Gundam was still stood in the valley. Surely it would've realised that more suits could be on their way. So why was it still here?

"Keep the boys here while I investigate. Don't let them near until I give the ok." Treize told Zechs as he made his way down the slope and into the valley.

He could hear Max complaining but was more intent on finding out why the Gundam was motionless. As he got closer Treize carefully made his way past rubble that littered the ground. He stood for a while in awe, looking up at this magnificent machine towering above him. Then found the pulley and stepped into its loop before activating it and rose up to the cockpit door. Leaning across he hit the emergency escape button and quickly slid to one side as the cockpit hatch opened. He then stood at the hatch entrance and peered inside. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he spied the pilot slouched in his chair a small line of blood trailing down the side of his face. Quickly Treize made his way inside but after a quick inspection of said pilot decided that it was only a flesh wound. From the looks of things although the pilots harness had saved him from hitting the screens in front of him, it had not saved him from hitting his head on the rebound. After further inspection he found a nice knot at the back of the pilots head. Carefully releasing the harness Treize then had to think on how to get them both on to safe ground without the pair of them falling. He rummaged around behind the back of the pilots seat and found some rope, looping it around the still unconscious body in a makeshift harness of his own.

Treize then secured the boy to his back and after making a few more rounds of the rope around the pair of them was satisfied with the end results. He manoeuvred himself and his cargo to the lip of the hatch and after a few hair raising moments of trying to catch the pulley, managed to position his foot into the loop and slowly lower himself to the ground. Zechs and the boys dashed down the slope and halted within a few feet of the pair. They watched as Treize released himself and his cargo from the makeshift harness and carefully lowered the boy to the ground before coming closer.

"Max, run ahead and get the first aid kit from beneath the carriage seat. Nathan I'll need you to fetch some water and a blanket" Treize informed them without looking up.

As the boys set about their tasks, Zechs knelt beside the prone figure. Idly brushing loose strands of hair from the boys face. Zechs was deep in thought.

"We'll have to notify the authorities of his presents here." he stated "Une would be interested in the information this one could give us"

Treize sighed and sat on the ground nestling the pilots head in his lap as he thought of the consequences of such an action.

"Not yet. I'll decide weither or not he is a danger to us. Until then he is a our guest, as much as Max is."

Max and Nathan appeared then and both knelt beside Zechs while handing over the first aid kit, blanket and flask of cooled water. Treize soaked a cloth from the kit in water and began to clean the small wound by the pilots temple. Then after rinsing the cloth of blood applied it to the back of the pilots head.

"This will have to do, until we can get him home and tend to that knot, apart from which is the only damage I can find."

Zechs found a band aid and put it over the small wound. He then handed the blanket over to Treize who wrapped the pilot up as securely as he could before trying to get to his feet, with his bundle and the aid of Zechs

"Treize?" Nathan asked. "why would he be piloting a Gundam. I thought he was just helping out at the circus."

"Duh, numbskull" Max injected, "its obvious that he is working for the other side and using the circus to hide in. Which also means that he's friends have something to do with the rebels as well. Damn, the whole circus could be in on it."

"Let's not make assumptions Max. Our first priority is to see that this pilot's medical needs are taken care of. Once we have done that I will need to speak with Une, until then he is our guest"

The procession made its way back up the slope and while Treize climbed into the carriage and made the pilot comfortable in his lap. The others gathered the remains of their picnic and bundled it into the box at the back of the carriage. The journey back home was a quiet one, each with their own thoughts. Zechs set the horses at an even gait, keeping the ride as smooth as possible. Nathan kept glancing over to the Wufei. Max was thinking on why Treize would want to act so protectively towards an enemy. As the house came into view each was both relieved and anxious. There would be many questions that would need to be answered and only one person so far had the answers.

Treize sat at his desk in the study, glancing over reports, while Zechs stood by the French doors looking out at the garden. Wufei was still unconscious and the Dr had said that it should only be a matter of time before he was awake. This was yesterday and both men where getting rather concerned. Nathan was 'sitting' with the patience at present having decided that he would take on that responsibility for a while. The weather outside had turned cloudy and grey. Zechs sighed and glanced over at Treize. This weather was depressing. He returned his gaze to the gloom outside and sighed again.

"Have you seen Max?" Treize enquired as he continued to read the reports. He'd heard the sighs coming from his friend and knew that a storm was brewing inside as well as out. Zechs walked across the room and stood behind Treize looking over his shoulder and glancing briefly at the report.

"Up in his room, I think" Zechs replied as he turned the chair that Treize was sat in, to face him. Treize smiled up at his lover while laying the reports aside and pulled Zechs down to sit across his lap.

"What?" Treize enquired as his hand came around to rest on Zech's hip. Zechs just shrugged. "Something is bothering you." Treize continued. Again Zechs just shrugged, but a small smile graced his lips. "Do I have to go through the whole twenty questions before I get an answer?" Treize asked.

"Could be" Zechs replied as the small smile grew on his lips . Treize reached up to tangle his fingers in Zech's hair at the nape of his neck and gently pulled his head down. Softly he brushed his lips along Zech's jaw line and nuzzling just below his ear. Zechs sighed and wrapped his arms around Treize's shoulders and pulling him in closer.

Foot steps echoed across the marbled floor from behind the closed study door but neither one paid any heed to them. Zechs shifted and moved his head to meet Treize's lips in a deep kiss. Treize moaned, his grip on Zechs tightening as his free hand moved to unfasten the buttons on Zech's shirt. Neither heard the door open.

"Um… guys?" came a voice as the door opened. "I really need to talk to you…" Max looked up and stopped. "ohh geeze, why don't you two get a room…"

"We wouldn't need to if you learned to knocked before entering." came Zech's hasty reply. Treize sighed as he disentangled himself from Zechs arms and Zechs re-buttoned his shirt before walking over to stand disgruntled by the French windows again.

"What is it Max?" Treize asked.

"Maybe I should come back later?" Max said as he turned to leave. The room rife with tension of various kinds.

"Bit late for that now" Zechs grumbled as he made his way across the room and past Max. "I'll go check on Nathaniel and his patience."

Treize watched his lover leave before turning his attention back to Max, who stood looking down at his sneakers a slight tinge of pink graced his cheeks. Shaking his head, Treize stood and made his way over to Max. He placed a hand on Max's shoulder and lead him over to the settee, coaxing him to sit before sitting next to him.

"What did you need to speak to us about Max?"

Zechs mumbled to himself as he made his way up the flight of stairs, taking them two at a time. He stormed along the landing and stopped outside the room that held their latest guest. Knocking sharply he waited, opening the door after hearing Nathan call him to enter. Nathan was sat on the bed beside Wufei and turned to smile at Zechs as he entered the room. Wufei was sat propped up in bed the sheet pooled around his hips, looking very small and pale. The pyjama's that Max had lent him seeming a size too big. He pulled the sheet further up his body as Zechs came over to stand beside the bed towering over him.

Nathan stood as Zechs approached but didn't move away from the bedside. He was concerned at the scowl Zechs had on his face and wasn't sure if it was directed towards Wufei or not.

"Good to see you awake at last," Zechs said to Wufei as he stood before him. "You had a few people worried that you'd never come round." Zechs glanced briefly at Nathan.

Wufei looked towards Nathan before casting his eyes down at his hands that were tangling in the sheet.

"I was told it was only a minor bump on the head." Wufei replied "It wouldn't warrant such cosseted treatment as this" he said as he gestured towards the room and its occupants.

"I dare say you're more worried about your Gundam then?" Zechs enquired

Wufei blushed but didn't answer at first. He looked towards the door and then window, as if seeking escape. Then seemed to realise his dilemma and looked back to Zechs.

"Am I to take it that I am a prisoner then?"

"Hardly that dear boy. You'd be in a cell if that where the case, don't you think?" Zechs scoffed.

"Lets just say for propriety sake that you are a guest of Treize Khushrenada, until such time as you are fit for such a decision to be taken into account."

"Would you like us to notify your half brother?" Nathan asked. As he moved himself between Zechs and Wufei.

"That is if he is indeed your half brother" added Zechs. Noticing Nathan's move Zechs smiled. 'Ahh, so that's the lay of the land.' Zechs thought to himself. Turning his back on the pair, Zechs made his way back across the room to the door but turned before exiting. "I'll tell Treize and Max that you're awake. I suggest you make the most of the hospitality offered to you." he smiled again and waved a dismissive hand before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

A loud sigh echoed around the silent room from both boys as the door shut.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died?" Nathan enquired.

"Don't know" Wufei replied, shrugging his shoulders "but don't ask me to go there and find out"

Nathan laughed both at the comment and the blushing pilot. Wufei shifted in the bed and started to move to get out.

"Whoa, you can't leave just yet." he said as he put a restraining hand on Wufei's shoulder

"I need to use the bathroom" Wufei said as he gently pushed Nathan's hand aside and made to rise again. Nathan stood to one side and tried not to look too concerned as Wufei staggered to his feet and slowly made his way across the room to the door where he'd been told the bathroom was. Once the door was closed, Wufei crossed to the sink and lent against it for support. He wasn't sure what to make of events till now. First the battle, then waking to find himself a 'guest' of Treize Khushrenada. He could put these to his advantage and find out what was really going on.

Nathan heard the toilet flush and watched as the door opened a few minuets later. He was of two minds as to weither to go aide him as the smaller pilot lent against the door jamb, seeming to summon up the strength it would take him to make it back across the room, but decided that the help would not be received well.

"I'll go see if there is anything cook can rustle up for you to eat while you make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to read?" Nathan asked as he started for the door. Looking back over his shoulder he watched as Wufei had made it to the bed and was slowly climbing between the sheets.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just rest for a while." Wufei replied as he pulled the sheet over himself and turned onto his side. Nathan softly closed the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and across to the study. As he was about to open the door Zechs came out from the lounge.

"Max and Treize are having a discussion. " he informed Nathan. "perhaps it would be wise to wait for them to finish." Zechs seemed to be restless, or was it embarrassment for his attitude earlier. " I was going to see if I could find anything in the kitchen for a snack. Care to see what we can rustle up?"

Nathan hesitated. Looking towards the study door and then back at Zechs.

"I promise I won't bite" Zechs added..

"I was going to see if any one wanted something to eat. I told Wufei that I'd get him something. That is if cook didn't mind" Nathan said as he walked over. Zechs took Nathan's arm and steered him in the direction of the kitchens.

"Then we shall both go bother cook together. I dare say a little coaxing will get something in the way of sustenance." Zechs added

Nathan nodded and allowed Zechs to lead him in the direction of the kitchen. He tried not to make it seem obvious, but kept steeling glances in Zech's direction. Finally he asked.

"Is everything ok? You seem a little distracted."

"Edgy, more like." Zechs added. He smiled at Nathan's questioning glance. "I don't enjoy storms. They make me tense. All that static flying around, it has to break sometime, somewhere."

The kitchen's where quiet, only cook sat at the table. She stood as they entered, wiping her hands on her apron, a large smile on her face. The smell of baking bread wafted around the room and a cooling breeze blew in from the side door which was opened slightly

"I wondered how long it would be before you'd come for something to eat. I was thinking that it had been some time since I'd seen Max. Sit, sit and I'll see what I can fix for you both" she motioned to the chairs and headed for the pantry. "How is the patience?"

"Oh, he is awake." Nathan informed her as she disappeared behind the pantry door. "I said I'd see if there was anything that you'd recommend for him to eat." Zechs nudged him and smiled pulling out one of the chairs for Nathan and taking the other. They watched as Cook poked her head around the door and pondered on what to give the convalescing boy.

"A nice broth I think." she said as she disappeared behind the pantry door again. "Yes, broth to help build him up. My, the children these days are so skinny. I'm amazed they can walk… all skin and bones they are." she muttered to herself. Bumping the pantry door closed with her hip she made her way across to the table and carefully place the vegetables down. Next she found two peelers and a knife and handed them to each of the 'boys'.

"You can both help, seeing as you'll want feeding as well. I'll just see what meats we have." she paused, regarding the two silent 'boys'. "You do know how to use these I hope? I gave the rest of the staff the afternoon off seeing as how the weather was changing and most had a way to go. Didn't want them all to catch colds getting wet."

Nathan nodded grabbing a carrot and Zechs just smiled as he reached across for a potato. Satisfied she left them to peel the vegetables as she went to the find a good piece of beef as well as collecting the stock for the broth.

Zechs was chuckling to himself as he watched Nathan, who had his tongue placed between his lips as he tried valiantly to peel his carrot, having more carrot in the peel than actually on the carrot itself. Nathan looked up from his work a pained expression on his face. He looked to Zechs' growing pile of potato's and his half mangled carrot.

"I'll peel, you dice?" asked Zechs. Nodding again, Nathan handed over his carrot, which Zechs tossed into the bin, and took one of the potato's Zechs had peeled with precision. Cook bustled back into the kitchen with a slice of beef on a plate in one hand and a jug with stock in the other. She glanced across at the pair busily peeling and dicing, smiling at them as they looked up at her.

"Good." she said smiling. "We'll have a nice broth in no time." The next half hour went quickly. With the vegetables ready she quickly prepared the beef for the pot. Handing the oven gloves to him she asked Zechs to retrieve the bread from the oven as she set about putting the broth on the stove. As he was getting the bread from the oven the storm broke and Zechs jumped as thunder crashed outside, nearly dropping the tray . Steadying himself Zechs quickly placed the tray on the table and sat heavily in his chair.

"Don't you worry none bout the storm Master Zechs," Cook placated as she glanced from the stove across to the pair sat at the table. "Its only God playing skittle's and taking photo's." Zechs smiled at this comment.

"My mom use to say that the thunder was Gods way of getting us to look up so he could take pictures of us" Nathan said. A slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"Aye, there are many different description of what these storms are." Cook laughed. "I remember as a child I would wait for the storms just so I could run outside and smile up at the sky. I wanted make sure God got as many photographs of me as he could. Mind you." she chuckled, "it wasn't so nice when it rained as well."

"That was God having a shower" Nathan laughed. "Or he'd left the bath running."

"Or." Cook added as she glanced over, still stirring the broth. "He was defrosting the refrigerator."

"Who was defrosting what?" asked Treize as he sauntered into the kitchen. Making his way across to Cook and checking the pot she was stirring. Smiling to her, he took up a spoon lying to one side and dipped it into the pot, he tasted the broth. "Perfect as always" he said as he placed the spoon in the near by sink and made his way across to the table.

"Where's Max?" Nathan asked as Treize lowered himself into the only vacant chair.

"Gone to see how Wufei is, at a guess." Treize replied. "So, who was defrosting what?"

"We were chatting about how parents describe thunder storms to their children as a way to calm them"

"Oh?" Treize raised an eye brow as he turned to look at Zechs, smiling at him. "And does it calm them to know that a deity can control the elements?"

"I can think of other ways of calming someone" Zechs smirked "Only trouble is unlocked doors."

Nathan looked non-plus at the pair before shaking his head and rising. "I'll go make sure Max isn't being a pain and check to see if Wufei is ready for something to eat." he said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Everything should be ready in about an hour." Cook told him. "I'll buzz up and let you know when its near the time dear."

Nathan left the warmth of the kitchen and dashed up the stairs.

Max was sat in a high backed chair near Wufei's bed. His head was resting against the side as he looked out of the window. A soft breeze rustled the net curtains that almost reached the flood. Wufei was sound asleep, or he appeared to be. Through dusky eyelashes Wufei watched the pilot he knew as 'Duo.' If he was working for the other side Wufei would have to take him out and he wasn't' sure if he could actually do that. In all the time he'd known the braided pilot Wufei was almost certain that he was on their side. What could make him want to work for the other side?

"So, are you just going to sit there and look at me, or are we gonna talk?" Max asked while still looking out the window.

Wufei shifted in the bed and turned onto his side. He ran a hand through his hair, which always came undone when he slept, sighing as he did so.

"I was not aware that we had anything to speak of." he said as he pushed himself up in the bed and re-arranged the sheet.

"You've been watching me for sometime, I just figured that you'd have something to say." Max smirked. "Or you could just be struck speechless with my amazing beauty."

Max thought he heard Wufei say something under his breath but wasn't sure. He continued to stare out the window as the silence stretched between them. Wufei took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering his strength before posing the question he'd been wanting to ask.

"What happened?"

Max glanced over at him, a careless smile on his face.

"Lots of things happened. Try to be more specific. Do you mean what happened today, yesterday, last week. I can't answer a question that could have variant answers."

"Don't play me for the fool Maxwell." Wufei all but shouted. Jumping out of bed he stood toe to toe with Max "You turned traitor." he said in his face.

Max lent over Wufei. His shoulders tense, hands clenched by his side.

"I…" Max growled slowly. "Am… no… traitor"

"Then explain what happened. What you are doing in our enemy's home."

Max stood non-plus. What the hell did he mean? Who was the enemy? Wufei could see a gambit of emotions flitting across Max's face. Confusion, anger and fear. Wufei stepped back concern showing in his eyes. What could he be afraid of?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I know I've been slow so far, but in future I intend to finish a fic before I post is… that way there's no disappointments. The usual disclaimers apply, don't own them, have no rights to either the suits or pilots…this fic has and still does contain yaoi (which is boy-boy relationships for those not in the know) so if you don't agree with it, don't read…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…" Max growled slowly. "Am… no… traitor"

"Then explain what happened. What you are doing in our enemy's home."

Max stood non-plus. What the hell did he mean? Who was the enemy? Wufei could see a gambit of emotions flitting across Max's face… Confusion, anger and fear. Wufei stepped back concern showing in his eyes. What could Max be afraid of? Turning away, Wufei made his way back to the bed, sitting down heavily and sighing. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Max. He could tell Max everything that he knew, or if he really did have amnesia would it be best for him to remember by himself.

"What do you remember?" Wufei asked as he lay down on the bed. Max lent back against the wall, his hands sliding into the pockets of his trouser..

"I remember waking up in a hospital. They said that I was piloting a Leo I'd stolen, it was due to be modified but I took it before they'd finished. Yeah, yeah I know I should have checked it first but I was in a rush. Things started to get hairy and it exploded not long after take off…." Pushing himself away from the wall, Max moved over to the bed and sat beside Wufei.

" Turns out that I was working under cover and when one of the Gundam pilots found out they passed the info on to their bosses who tried to bump me off. I was then placed in protective custody until the heat wore off and I could continue my work."

Wufei was thinking. Could he tell Max what he knew? Would it change his outlook of things now or would he just continue?

"You seem to think you know me… but to be truthful I can't remember you." Max turned to look at Wufei. "Do we know each other? I mean you'd be upset if you didn't know what happened before and someone knew but didn't tell you. I think I'd have a right to know." Max sighed, he didn't think he'd get an answer from Wufei but it was worth a try.

"I know of what you where but am of two minds as to weither or not to tell you. It would seem that you have made a better life for yourself now than you had before. I am not sure if I am the one to speak, it might not be to your benefit."

"Does Treize know?" Max whispered. He felt the bed move and found Wufei sat beside him.

"I would think so… there can't be much to get past Treize and I would believe he wouldn't let something like this happen without a reason.

"so, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to confront Treize?" Max asked.

Wufei took a deep breath and released it slowly, letting the tension seep out of him. Max did have a right to know. Standing he made his way over to the window and glanced outside. Everything was normal outside, the sun was shining, clouds flitted across an almost blue sky. The rain hadn't lasted long and the air was clean and fresh.

"Your name is Duo Maxwell. You where born on L2. Not much is known of your life but suffice to say that you managed to sneak aboard a shuttle outward bounds. Eventually you where encouraged to work with someone who was willing to train you. After a few years of extensive training you became a Gundam pilot and joined others in the fight against the a new tyranny. You, along with these others, were then sent to Earth and aided in "Project Meteor". Turning to look at Max again Wufei smiled "You are a loud, excessive individual who can managed to tuck away large amounts of food with out putting on an ounce of fat to cover that bony body. You are always talking, even in your sleep. You have a 'live for today' attitude that is grating on the nerves to say the least and have become a part of a small group who would dearly love to have you back in their fold again."

Max watched Wufei from beneath his fringe. "Wow, I bet you didn't relish saying that much about me?" he smiled "That isn't much though, is it?" he asked.

Wufei shrugged and made his way back to the bed.

"I chose to give you the minimal amount of information, the rest is up to you."

Just then the door opened and Nathan walked in…he paused on the threshold looking from Max to Wufei and back again… "Do you want me to leave?" he asked as both boys stared at him. "I can come back later?"

Wufei walked slowly around the bed and crawled back under the covers. Pulling the sheet up to his neck and turning onto his side.

"Max was just leaving, shut the door on your way out."

Max stood carefully and walked over to stand beside Nathan, who stepped outside the room and waited. Max turned back to Wufei then grinned.

"I'll be back" he smirked. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

"Close the door qui……" Max turned away, slamming the door as he left… "…etly" Wufei cringed as the door slammed behind the two and mumbled to himself as he settled deeper into the bed.

As the pair made their way back down the stairs. Nathan kept glancing at Max. Max chose ignored him and made his way back to the kitchen. Cook was still pottering around and glanced up at them as they entered.

"Has he woken?" she enquired, drying her hands on her apron and cocking her head to one side.

"yep, but he's not into eating yet." Max replied "Says he'll have something later. All he wants to do is sleep"

"Sleep be the best healer there is" she said as she set about slicing doorsteps of bread. "Will you tell Master Treize that I'll be putting the meal in the small dining room in about ten minutes please?"

Max snagged an apple out of the bowl beside the door and after taking a bite, waved as he left the kitchen Nathan smiled at cook before turning to follow Max. Cook shook her head and then went on preparing the food.

Treize was sat at his desk in the study. The stereo was on quietly in the background as he sat reading through the reports that had been sent to him. Strains of Offenbach's Tales of Hoffmen slowly wafted through the room like a soft summer breeze. He turned his chair so that he was facing to look out the French windows, the papers in his hand forgotten as he drifted in this thoughts. A warm breeze brought the sent of roses through the room and he inhaled deeply. Still caught up in his musing he didn't notice the shadow that crept quietly into the room. Only when a hand was placed upon his shoulder did he jump from his drifting with a start and scoot his chair back from the desk. Zechs chuckled at the stricken look upon his friend and lovers face. His hand straying to trace the face he held so dear before him.

"What has you so caught up in thought that you didn't hear me?" he asked softly. Treize caught his hand with his and held it close, nuzzling the palm gently while he pulled Zechs down into his lap.

"Nothing of real importance" Treize replied and held Zechs close to him. He felt as if afraid Zechs would disappear if he didn't hold on, so deep had been his thoughts.. Zechs pulled back a little to look at him better. Worry etched on his face.

"Sure?" he asked. Treize nodded his assent but still held Zechs close. Zechs placed his hand under Treize's chin and raised his head looking deep into his eyes. There was a sadness with Treize today. One that seemed to haunt him. It wasn't usual for Treize to drown himself in thoughts but today he seemed to be having trouble climbing out of his depths of gloom. Zechs lent forward slowly lowering his head and brushing his lips gently across Treize's.

"Oi you two, break it up or you'll give junior here idea's" Max voiced from the doorway. He snickered as both Zechs and Treize jumped apart.

"I'm gonna put bells on you Max," Zechs said menacingly as he stalked towards him. "That way we'll know when you're around" Max made a soft squeak and turning, ran for the stairs closely followed by Zechs. He didn't get far though, Zechs caught him with a flying tackle that sent them both to the floor, in a tangle of limbs. Quickly Zech hauled Max to his feet and slung him partially over his shoulder, then sending a jaunty salute to Treize headed off in the direction of the lounge, kicking the door shut behind them. Max could be heard protesting and laughing at the same time from the closed doors.

"Looks like they'll miss out on the food" he said to Treize. "Shouldn't we go break them up?"

Treize shook his head in frustration before heading in the direction of the lounge. When he opened the door Max was laid on his stomach and Zechs was sat across back, pinning his shoulders down with his knees. He was attaching something around Max's neck while Max was trying to reach around behind himself to swat away his hands, while kicking his heels back trying to catch Zechs in the back.

"Hold still you little worm" Zechs grumbled, fishing into his trouser pocket for something else. Once he'd found it he attached it to what ever he'd put around Max's neck and then stood up. Stepping back as Max scrabbled onto his knees and tried to remove what ever it was that Zechs had attached . Treize stood just inside the door and began to laugh at the sight before him. Max had a thick leather collar with two bells attached to it around his neck. They jangled with each movement he made. Max was trying to reach behind him to release the catch but it wouldn't work.

"Get it off" he screamed at Zechs. Who just stood smiling at him. Again, Max tried to free himself but still it wouldn't release.

"I think it's quite fetching, don't you Treize?" he asked. Still smiling.

Treize couldn't answer because he was laughing too hard whilst leaning on the door jamb and holding his sides.

"Priceless Zechs, utterly priceless" Treize replied.

Nathan moved into the doorway and stopped in his tracks. Max had made his way over to the mirror that hung over the fireplace and was trying desperately to remove the collar. While it jingled tauntingly at him. He pulled and twisted it this way and that before turning it so he could see the catch. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. the catch was secured by a small padlock.

"Specially made for you Max," Zechs grinned. "gundanium is hard to get here, but I think it's well worth the price. No more sneaking up on us or terrorising the help."

Zechs watched as Max turned and grinned at him…then sauntered over to his side and stood close. He had a devious look on his face and Zechs was slightly taken aback when Max snaked his arms around Zechs shoulders and stood on tip-toes, bringing their faces closer together.

"If I'd known you where in to leathers and stuff, I'd have gotten you a special deal with a friend of mine. She's into bondage in a big way and is always willing to do a deal for her friends" His warm breath ghosted across Zech's cheek as he turned he head away. " you want I should get you some special stuff Treize?" he indicated Zechs with his head. "He seems to be over stepping his boundaries as a subby".

Treize stood with his shoulder against the door jamb. He seemed to be contemplating what Max has asked. Zechs stood blustering about the comment of him being a sub…

"what makes you think I'm the sub, it could be Treize for all you know" Zechs pouted.

"Ohh yeah and I'm the king of Sanc" Max taunted "there's no way Treize could be a sub. He radiates Dominants from every pore and he has the pizzazz to carry it off."

Treize grinned at Max as he walked past him and stood beside Zechs, laying a hand on his arm he lead him over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat himself down before pulling Zechs into his lap.

"Now" Treize said in a soft voice, "I think we should have some quiet time before we eat, or we'll all end up with indigestion" His arms tightened around Zech's middle as he nuzzled at the tender spot just behind his left ear. Zechs glanced up at the two stunned boys and grinned.

"Quiet time?" he enquired. "When was the last time you where quiet Treize?"

"Eeww" piped Max, shuddering at the thought. "I don't even want to think about that. You guys are soo not behaving as adults should. We need guidance not knowledge of what you two get up to." he absentmindedly fingered the collar at his neck. "come on Nathan, you and me can get first dibs at the food before the old ones get their hands on it." with that parting shot Max took Nathan by the arm and led him out of the room.

Nathan was looking back at the pair sat in the chair and almost bumped into the door jam. Max steered him towards the kitchen, then stopped and did a sixty degree turn and headed for the stairs instead.

"Where are we going?" Nathan enquired as he was physically pulled up the stairs. "You said food and the kitchens in the other direction."

Max chuckled softly as he led the way to the room that Treize and Zechs shared. He checked the hallway both sides with a quick glance and then opened the door.

"Oh, I thought that as those two where so lovey dovey we could enhance that feeling a tad by spicing up their room and bit." he said as he pulled Nathan into the room. Pushing the door closed slightly so that he could just see out, incase anyone was coming along the corridor he beckoned Nathan to his side

"You stand guard while I see what I can do."

Nathan peered out of the partially closed door while at the same time trying to keep an eye on Max . He watched as Max went into the bathroom for a few minuets before emerging with a couple of bottles and a huge grin on his face. Another glance outside the room, then back to Max. He saw Max draw the curtains close and make his way over to the bed. Putting the bottles on the bedside table Max drew down the covers reached behind him to grab one of the bottles. Opening it he began to sprinkle some of its contents onto the sheets, roughly from the centre of the them to just below the pillows. He then replaced the lid and took another bottle, the contents of which he sprinkled onto each of the two pillows. Next he walked round to the bottom of the bed and folded the covers back until he got to the sheets. Nathan couldn't really see what Max was doing as he had his back to him but he did hear him chuckle darkly and mumble to himself. Nathan again checked the corridor and looked back to see Max re-setting the bed. A sound from the corridor brought Nathan's attention back to the hallway and he gasped as Wufei came out of his room, a dressing gown covering his pyjamas and made his way towards the stairs. He hastily closed the door and tried to get Max's attention by waving his arms about, forgetting that the curtains where closed and the room in shadows. Nathan could hear the soft tread of feet as they came closer to the door that he was hiding behind and calling Max in a hushed voice, indicated that someone was approaching them. Max looked up and after resetting the controls on the bed, gathered up the bottles and hastily took them back to the bathroom. As he was making his way back to the door Max tripped over something and fell with a loud thump to his hands and knees. Nathan rushed to his side and helped him to his feet, dusting him off as he did so.

"What?" Max asked in an overly loud hushed voice.

"Wufei. I saw him coming out of his room." Nathan was stood very close to Max, almost in his pockets, Max had to firmly nudge him away in order to step over to the door. He slowly and quietly opened the door and jumped back in shock. Wufei was stood in front of them, hands on hips and a scowl on his face.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see." he said as he pushed the door open further and flipped on the light. " I had thought better of you Nathan. How could you get roped into what ever it is that he is both doing?"

Nathan blushed and started to stutter that he was just look-out but Wufei brushed past the pair and made his way over to the bed, now neatly made.

"What, exactly, have you done?" he enquired as he carefully turned back the bedding. "Ahh, the usual I see. can't come up with anything nor original can you?" Wufei then moved in the bathroom and could be heard rummaging through the bathroom cabinet. He returned after a few seconds with two half filled water condoms. With utmost care Wufei placed each condom flat under the bottom sheet, approximately where a persons lower back would be and returned the bedding as it should be.

"This is not original but should make for a few heated moments when they burst." he said smirking.

Max was beaming with delight. To think that straight laced Wufei would think of something along these lines was priceless.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on these walls when that happens" Max giggled.

"If you intend to play practical jokes, don't stint on the imagination. Now I think we should retire to our own rooms or at least well out of range." Wufei said as he sauntered past the pair , waiting just outside the door for them to follow. Once out in the hallway they made their way down the stairs.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Max enquired of Wufei.

"I was, but it seems that my body is in need of sustenance more than sleep, so I thought I'd see if there was anything I could snack on."

"No need to snack." Nathan replied "Dinner should be being served in the small dining room by now."

The boys made their way to the small dining room. As they passed the study, the door was heaved open. Treize had just enough time to stop himself from barrelling into Wufei. Treize has to place his hands on Wufei's shoulders to steady himself. He hastily stepped back and after straightening his jacket offered Wufei and apologetic smile.

"My deepest apologies. I should have been watching where I was going."

Wufei offered a small smile in return but didn't' comment as Zechs came up to stand beside Treize. Both men seemed slightly breathless and a little flushed.

"I hope that you are joining us for dinner?" Treize asked Wufei. "being stuck in a room for too long can't help much to recovery. A change of scenery and some good food should be more productive than any medicine." Treize moved to Wufei's side and escorted him to the dining room, closely followed by Max, Nathan and Zechs.

"I trust you boys have been behaving yourselves?" Treize enquired, glancing behind him. Nathan blushed and Max waved his hands around trying to find words. Zechs nudged Max in the side and Max smirked.

"Yeah, just as you two have" he jibed "we've been the perfect example of gentlemen, haven't we Nate?"

Nathan blushed again and hastily looked away. Catching Wufei's smirk his blush deepened and he quickened his step. Opening the dining room door and allowing the others to precede him.

As they settled into their seats, Treize holding a chair for Wufei, cook bustled in with a tray and set about placing a bowl of steaming stew in front of them then a tray with thick slices of bread in the centre of the table.

"That should chase away the chills and fill you up" she told them. Stopping beside Wufei she gently touched his shoulder, smiling softly at him. "You eat what you can and don't worry if you can't finish it. Little and often is best." she then made her way over to Treize. "I've left a few makings for sandwiches in the pantry, should your guest want anything else later. I'll be in early tomorrow morning, will you be wanting a full breakfast?"

Treize looked around the table and nodded. "With so many young mouths to feed I dare say that come morning they will be starved Tilly. I think a full breakfast would be just the thing to start the day, thank you."

With a final smile at them she made her way out of the room. Max reached across the table for a slice of bread and promptly had his hand smacked by Zechs, who picked up the plate and offered it to him.

"Manners, maketh man." he smirked

"Yeah?" Max smiled, "Well this man is hungry." he said, taking a slice of buttered bread and ripping it in half.

"You're always hungry." Wufei snickered. Taking an offered slice of bread from the plate as Zechs passed it around. "you'll end up fat in your old age, if you carry on this way."

"Nah, I'm to active." Max replied as he raised his spoon to his mouth. "Side's I'm a growing lad and need to keep me motor running else it'll conk out"

The light banter continued through out the meal and time seemed to pass quickly for those there. Soon most bowls were empty and being stacked onto a tray to be taken to the kitchen later. Wufei seemed to be tiring as the meal progressed and had only eaten half the stew. Treize looked to Zechs who stood and made his way over to the drifting boy.

"Come, I'll see you to your room." he said as he pulled Wufei to his feet and ushered him out of the room"

As he came back down the stairs, Zechs could hear Treize in the study. He made his way across the foyer and stood just inside the study door. Treize was sat behind his desk, speaking to someone on the vid-phone. He watched as Treize pulled his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of tension.

"I am aware of procedures, thank you very much." Treize all but snapped at the person on the other end of the phone. "should I need to tell you anything further that is of any benefit to the final outcome, I will do so, until then I suggest that you go through the normal channels before bothering me again with such pettiness." Treize reached across and disconnected the call. Zechs watched as Treize stood and walked over to the French windows. He stood looking outside, rocking back and forth on his feet, his hands clasped behind his back deep in thought. He failed to see Zechs make his way across the room and nearly jumped out of his skin when two arms snaked through his and around his waist.

"Problems?" Zechs enquired. He pressed his cheek between Treize's shoulders, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Nothing" Treize sighed. "Nothing that can't wait till our return."

"Come, then." Zechs said as he took Treize's hand and led him out of the study and up the stairs to their room. "I think we should retire early and get as much rest as we can. It's been a long day and you need to relax."

"But our guests. We can't just leave them to their own devises."

"Oh, I dare say they'll keep themselves amused some how." Zechs countered as he pushed the door to their room open and pulled Treize inside, firmly closing the door behind them.

"Night guys" Max shouted up at the pair. "Sleep tight." he said smirking as he turned and walked into the lounge where Nathan was sat watching the TV. He jumped over the sofa and landed right beside Nathan, causing the poor lad to topple sideways, almost ending up in Max's lap. "shouldn't be too long now" Max said as he reached for the remote. Nathan glanced towards to door, almost expecting Treize or Zechs to be stood there.

"Mayhaps we should find somewhere safe to hide. I mean, they may not take it lightly and we are guests here. Thing could be very uncomfortable if…"

"Relax, Nate. It's just payback." Max said as he absentmindedly fingered the collar still round his neck.

A loud thump was heard from upstairs, a door opened and running foot steps where heard. Max looked at Nathan, then smiled.

"See ya" he laughed as he took off running in the direction of the kitchen. Nathan sat none-plus, watching as Max slipped through the door with seconds to spare before Zechs, barefoot and minus his shirt came storming into the room.

"Where is that little worm?" Zechs growled, the scent of lavender and roses wafted across the room as Zechs stormed over to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door and turned towards Nathan. "If I find out you had a hand in this as well, I'll be coming back for you soon." Nathan's face turned a sickly colour at the thought but Zechs had already passed through the door. Shakily Nathan stood and walked into the foyer, hoping to be safely locked in his own room before Zechs returned. As he was making his way up the stairs, Treize was coming down them, using a towel to try and wipe off what ever it was that was sticking to his bare chest and arms. He smiled at Nathan as they passed but reached out a hand to stop him.

"Please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with this?" Treize sighed. He watched as Nathan ducked his head. "Ahh well, I'd better go and make sure that Max is still in one piece. Just be on the look out for repercussions. Zechs has a way of getting his own back ten-fold. We'll seek suitable punishment in the morning. Till then I suggest you lock your doors and try to sleep."

Treize watched as Nathan all but ran up the stairs and with another deep sigh went in search of his wayward lover.

As Treize made his way into the kitchen he noticed the back door was open. He could hear Zechs shouting and Max laughing. Shaking his head he walked outside and turned towards the voices. Max was sitting on a large bough halfway up the old oak tree while Zechs was prowling around the base of the tree like an angry wolf. Every now and then Zechs would try to grab one of Max's legs that dangled just out of his reach.

"Come down here you little slug. I'm in just the right frame of mind to pound you into the ground" he shouted as again he jumped up trying to catch one of Max's legs.

"Not bloody likely old man. I'm safer up here" Max taunted. Swinging his legs back and forth teasingly.

"Fine" Zechs smiled. "Stay here then. I hope you get a good nights sleep. Looks like it's going to rain again." with that he turned and made his way over to Treize, slipping his arm around Treize's waist he called over his shoulder. "We'll be using your room tonight. You can stay there."

"Oi, you can't do that." Max shouted at them as they made their way back inside. Zechs turned slightly towards Max and gave him an obscene hand sign. "Watch me."

Max did just that, he watched as both Treize and Zechs walked back into the kitchen, he also heard the large bolt being slammed into place and blinked as the lights went out.

"Son of a bitch." he groused. Carefully Max climbed down the tree and made his way over to the kitchen door. He tried the handle a few times then slowly slid down the wall to sit on the stone step. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head of his arms.

Just past midnight the heavens opened again. Lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled deep. Treize stirred and pulled the sheet over his shoulder, snuggling closer to the warm body beside him. Zechs was awake he had been since the start of the storm. Lying on his back, his hands behind his head he watched as lightening lit the whole room up, then winced as a crash of thunder echoed over head. He could hear the sharp rapping of rain against the windows and was now feeling guilty about locking Max outside.

Treize shifted again and sighed.

"you or me?" he asked as he placed a hand on Zechs' chest.

"Hmm?"

"Shall I get him, or will you?"

Zechs sighed. Turning onto his side he looked into drowsy eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on Treize's nose, his fingers slowly caressing the finely chiselled cheek bones as he moved forward pressing Treize into the bed .

"I can think of better things to do now that we know we won't be disturbed" he said brushing his lips softly against Treize's. Arms reached up to pull him closer and lips parted to deepen the kiss. Treize laced the fingers of one hand through Zech's hair and smiled. He shifted onto his back, pulling Zechs over with him. Feeling the warm body move between his spread legs Treize let his other hand slide down Zech's back and trail across the smooth skin, his fingers kneading the rounded cheeks. "sides, I doubt if he's dumb enough to stay out in this weather. He's bound to find a way back in, or some sort of cover. You worry too much Treize."

Another loud crash of thunder rattled the window frames as lightening streaked across the sky's simultaneously. Treize moaned softly as Zechs rocked against him feeling his own storm rising as the weather outside continued.

"May be a little later then" Treize whispered between kisses.

"Yes," Zechs sighed , "Much later."

Wufei was woken as the storm crashed over head and rattling the window in their frames. He sat up shivering, brushing the fall of hair from his eyes he dragged himself out of bed and made his way over to the window he'd left open earlier. Pulling it shut he shivered against the chill that the storm brought with it. Deciding that he was in need of a snack he grabbed his dressing gown and fastening the tie made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Over head lights flickered as he stepped into the still warm room. Checking the fridge first he pulled out a plate of cold meats placing them on the table before making his way over to the pantry to get some bread. He paused on his way back to the table, thinking he'd heard a sound from outside. Shrugging it off he pulled the bread towards him and started to spread the button thinly. Again he heard a noise from the direction of the back door. This time he was sure of it. Picking up the knife he made his way over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. Carefully he slid the bolt back, turned the key and slowly opened the door just a little. Light spilled out through the crack and he could barely make out a shape huddled on the step. He tightening his grip on the door knob and with the knife firmly gripped in his hand pulled the door open further. A sodden body slipped onto the floor just inside and moaned. Wufei jumped back as the body moved, shivering slightly.

"Duo..?" Wufei gasped as he recognised him. Placing the knife on the table he returned to the rain soaked body. With little ease he picked him up and walked over to a chair beside the still warm stove. Coaxing the wet shirt from his body, Wufei tried his best to rid his friend of as much of the drenched material as he could. The trousers proved to be difficult, but with some manoeuvring he was able to get them off as well as the shoes and socks. Clad in only his boxers his friend shivered. Wufei hastily removed his dressing gown and was able to wrap it around Max's shoulders, then help him put his arms inside the sleeves. The slight frame shook steadily and moaned. Wufei hurried over to the back door and closed it, sliding the bolt back into place.

"Cccold" Max stuttered, teeth chattering.

Wufei moved over to the stove. Opening the door with a cloth, he started placing small pieces of wood around the still glowing embers. He left the agar's door open waiting for them to catch before placing larger pieces inside. Once he was satisfied that the fire was catching he turned back to glance at his still shivering friend. He looked around the kitchen wondering what else he could do to help warm him up. Something hot to drink, get the body temperature up from the inside. Yes. Quickly Wufei moved over to place the kettle on the back plate and once it was lit he set about finding something that would be suitable. There was a bottle of whisky on one of the shelves, taking this down he searched around for some honey and lemon. Once these where found he got a large mug down from the hook and poured a generous amount of whisky in, adding a good measure of lemon juice and a big dollop of honey. He stood tapping his feet on the floor as he waited for the kettle to boil, or at least get close to it, before he poured the steaming liquid into the mug, stirring the contents. Satisfied he walked over to Max.

"Duo, look at me." Placing the mug on the table beside Max, Wufei knelt beside him calling to him softly. Max raised his head slowly, looking through his wet bangs at Wufei. His eyes where blood shot and his teeth still chattered, though not as much as before. Wufei handed him the mug and gently wrapped his fingers around it, holding them softly in place.

"Fei…? Am soo cold…" he whined.

"I know" Wufei said softly. "Here, something to warm you from the inside. Drink it while its still hot." Carefully he helped Max raise the mug to almost blue lips and smiled as Max sipped at the brew. Max paused after a few sips and looked at Wufei. You could almost see the warmth creeping into Max's body as the hot drink did its job.

"God, Fei… what's in this …" he asked before raising the mug to pale lips again.

"Just drink, questions and answers only when you've recovered." Wufei replied smiling a little as pale skin began to tinge with pink.

Wufei chuckled when Max tipped the mug up, draining it completely, then used his finger to wipe up any left around the sides. Straightening from his crouch. Wufei began picking up the wet clothes and placing them in the washing machine beside the back door.

Satisfied that most was cleaned up he walked over to the stove and closed the door before turning back to Max who seemed to be dozing in the chair. Decision made he helped Max to his feet and guided him out of the kitchen.

"W're we goin?" Max asked, his words slurring slightly.

"I am taking you to your room. Where I will see to it that you are safely tucked up in bed, before coming back here to finish making myself a snack." he replied.

Max stopped in his tracks and swayed slightly before leaning into Wufei. "Can't." Max stated. "Zechs 'n' Treize are in there."

"What?" Wufei all but shouted. "They have their own room, why would they be using yours?" He helped Max steady himself before resuming their slow walk into the foyer. Max started to snigger but ended up coughing.

"We trashed their bed, 'member?" he managed to get out before another bout of coughing racked his slight frame. "I'll bed down on the sofa, ya ain't gonna get me in their bed an I sure as hell ain't gonna sleep with em in mine."

Wufei stood non-plus for a few seconds before steering Max towards the stairs again. "Then you shall have my bed." he said. Max lent on the banister and turned towards Wufei.

"W're ya gonna sleep then?" he asked. Wufei smiled and helped Max continue on their assent of the stairs. It took sometime, but they managed to make it to Wufei's room. He had to prop Max against the wall and hold him in place with one hand, before he could open the door and then lead him into the room and over to the bed. Max lowered himself slowly onto the still warm sheet, sighing as he rolled over onto his side and curled up into a ball.

"Y're a good friend Fei." he whispered as Wufei pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. "Not got many of 'em but you's the bestest."

Wufei smiled again. He'd been doing a lot of that since finding Maxwell again. He was going to reply but a soft snore from the bed deterred him. He made his way quietly out of the room, pulling the door to but not closing it. He turned quickly to make his way back to the kitchen but ran into a hard chest. Looking up into the sparkling eyes of none other than Treize Khushrenada.

"How is Max?" he asked quietly. "I heard you both on the stairs and wanted to make sure that all was well. Come, we'll talk downstairs so as not to disturb the sleepers." Gently his took Wufei's arm and led him down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Wufei made his way back to the table and continued to make his snack. Treize sat in the chair beside him, pulling his dressing gown closer round himself. The kitchen was cosy now but he felt the chill through his bare feet. Crossing his legs Treize regarded the pilot before him.

"I take it the prank back fired." Wufei asked as he placed the cold meat onto the slices of bread. With ease he cut the sandwiches in half and place them on the plates in front of him, handing one to Treize. Walking round the table Wufei sat in the chair opposite him and began to tuck into his snack.

Chewing thoughtfully before answering Treize began to wonder if Nathan and Max where not the only ones involved.

"Zechs was a little upset to say the least. After trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to get Max down from the oak tree. He decided that Max would learn his lesson better if he spent it outside. An unfortunate decision it would seem."

"Maxwell can be a pain at times. Even though his heart is in the right place he can also take things to the extreme." Wufei paused and took a bit of his sandwich. Treize nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled. He new first hand how far Max would go to pull pranks. Maybe now he would consider his actions and the consequences.

" He has brought some light entertainment into our dull lives, since his arrival." Treize pondered before asking. "Have you come to take him back with you or to terminate him?"

Wufei's head shot up, his eyes locking with Treize, who raised an eyebrow at the shocked look on his face. Treize watched as the small pilot opened his mouth to answer then close it again, hesitating in his reply.

"Come now, surely we can be honest here. We both know where your loyalties lay. The colonies must come first." Treize pushed his empty plate aside. " Is he a danger to you and your friends and if so, what will you do? Max isn't a child, he must have asked you questions as to his origin. With your integrity I dare say you told him what you know of his past life." Treize was thinking of their 'chance' meeting at the circus as well as what led to it. Was Wufei being here purely by accident or for a specific reason.

"I will admit that when we found out he was alive and in your company, we did wonder if he had changed sides." Wufei ran a hand through his hair in frustration. " From what he has told me, he has no recollection of his life before the mobile suit exploding. We wondered also as to why you had taken him under your wing and if you also had ulterior motives." Wufei thought back on the meeting they had in Trowa's caravan. "It would seem that things where getting out of our control with Maxwell's re-appearance. A few of us thought that he was a danger to us and should be eliminated but a decision was made to find out if the threat was plausible."

Treize was watching him carefully. 'Such an old head on young shoulders.' He thought. Standing , Treize lent forward, resting his hands on the table. "when your friend arrived at our base I was shocked. We had also believed him dead. After speaking with him though, I came to the conclusion that he had no idea who he was." Treize pushed himself away from the table and walked over to the window, looking out at the pre-dawn. " My first thought was to use him. Find out what information he had and use it against the Gundam pilots." he turned back to face Wufei, who had turned to watch him. "Such a complex situation needed a lot of thought, with time I felt that he could be a perfect puppet for Oz." he watched as Wufei's face became guarded and sighed. "I want this war over as much as you do Dragon, too many innocents have perished or suffered because of its consequences. I have begun to wonder if they even remember what they are fighting for. This power struggle must end soon." he came to stand before Wufei, resting his hands on the boys shoulders. "But we digress, what will you do about Max.?"

Wufei tried not to flinch when Treize's hands came to rest on his shoulders. He could feel the mans strength in his touch and blushed at the feelings that ran havoc inside him.

"I don't know." Bowing his head and looking at his hands Wufei whispered "I will have to think on this more before coming to a decision. It is not something that I will take lightly too but I will tell you when the decision is made."

Treize squeezed Wufei's shoulders lightly and moved over to the door. "That is all I ask. You should rest now. The road to recovery will only be slowed if proper care isn't taken." he turned to go but stopped after a few steps. "Thank you " he said.

Not knowing what he was being thanked for, Wufei glanced up but Treize had already left. Placing his arms on the table Wufei lowered his head onto them. So many things to think about, so many decisions to make. One life hanging in its balance. Was he to be judge and jury?

_Yeah, I know it took me long enough, writers block and stuff. Next time I hope to be quicker, so bare with me._


End file.
